When The Smoke Clears
by PepperPaws
Summary: Bowserrr88 gave me this and said to finish it. Mori Shane has had a rough life, after her parents died, she joined a gang, and is now the leader. When things go utterly wrong, will she stay with her own gang or ask the number one rival to help? rated T for language and pervyness. Neither Bowserrr88 or I own Soul Eater!
1. Prolouge

When The Smoke Clears

Prologue

A young girl walked into the highest room of an old sky scraper over looking Death City. This was the hide out of Addicted To BloodLust, a building the leader's father had for years before he died. People in high school ages filled the room, eyes on the ebony haired girl as she stared out the window, her pixie cute hair shining a silver color when the laughing moon's light hit it.

She spun around, "Tonight we will discuss the plans to attack the Bloody Blades, any suggestions?" she called, her green eyes traveling across the room.

A young woman raised her hand, her long black hair tied in a pony tail, a blue heart under her right eye showing she was a weapon, "How about we use the weapon people, like me, to attack them by surprise?" she suggested.

"Yes that's good…but they probably know we're coming, so yes it would make sense to ambush them, but there are too many in Bloody Blades to attack at once…" she muttered a hand holding her chin.

Another girl raised her hand, her, black streaked, dirty blonde hair up in pigtails, a star under her left eye showing a meister held the mark. "Ebony, your not seriously considering an ambush, we have no clue on where the hell their hide out is, let alone who the hell their leader is, all of us could get hurt." she stated sternly, her big green eyes fixed on Ebony.

Ebony shook her head "Not at all, yes we are strong but I will not put my friends in danger." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. Yes, she was mean when it came to another gang but when her gang was around, she was the nicest person in the world. This was the life of Mori Shane, in her gang, her friends called her Ebony, she joined because her parents had died, leaving her about 100 bucks but no relatives to lean on if needed. She was sent to a foster home with an alcoholic woman to pose as her mother and a man whore to pose as her father of course the orphanage didn't know these people were the way they were. When they hit her one day, she ran, cut her hair and lived on the streets. When she was on the brink of death, Smiles, the girl in the long black ponytail and, Leafeyes, the girl in the pigtails, came across her and taken her in, since then she was anointed second in command, and when the leader died she took her place as head of the gang. Addicted To BloodLust was one of the most notorious gangs around, holding 50 strong, no more no less, had the most territory, was the most ruthless and is most wanted by the police…this is life of Mori Shane, little did she know, all that she knew was all about to change.


	2. School Sucks

Chapter 1

School Sucks

Mori walked out of Class Crescent Moon on friday noon for lunch time, pulling her bangs from her face and pulling her long black hair out from under her necklace, without even turning around, she knew a particular snowy haired shark kid was staring at her.

"What do you want, Eater?" she snarled out, not looking at him. She heard him chuckle and it took all her strength not to strange him.

"To talk, Shane" she stated lowly, his fingers trailing up her spine, making her shiver and turn sharply to glare at him.

"Fat chance" Mori hissed turning away again, yelping slightly when Soul grabbed her hand and tugged her into his broad chest, his hands wrapped around her waist. "you know I still hate you, right?" she stated drawing little circles o his chest while he rested his chin on her soft black hair.

"Yeah although I still don't know what I did" he stated truthfully, his hands traveling to her hips.

"You're a perv who has no respect for women, and you joined that good for nothing gang." she growled, not bothering to try to get out of his hold.

"Bloody Blades has all that I need for now, until I have a need to get out, I will stay" he stated, unknowing that the girl in his arms at the moment was the leader of his gangs rival. He hated Ebony, she killed his old leader when he had tried to take a piece of territory that had been Addicted To BloodLust's for years. That was 2 years ago, Soul was now the leader and was always training with his two friends, who Mori had no clue who they were.

"They're terrible, they kill for fun and they don't have any restraint" Mori stated lowly, knowing damn well if she ticked him off he could kill her in seconds.

"Addicted to Bloodlust isn't any different," he stated "I'm just glad you're not in any of it," he whispered "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," at that moment he squeezed her ass, sending her squealing and punching him in the gut then kicking him in the crotch.

"You wouldn't have a squeak toy." she growled "pervert, now I know why I broke up with you" she added, walking away to leave two of Soul's friends to help him up, the loudmouth who never shut up, who had blue hair shaped in a star, and his OCD buddy, who had black hair with white stripes on the left side.

The Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty, walked up behind Mori as she walked, fixing her messenger bag. "is that idiot giving you trouble Mori? Liz asked, a fake cigarette in her mouth.

"You know if anyone bothers you, just give us the word and we'll whoop their asses." Patty stated, a giggle in her voice, making it hard to see if she was joking or not.

"I know you guys will but it's no need, that idiot was just being a pervert, you know he still doesn't know that Ebony is me…" she stated, walking out onto the balcony, it instantly clearing for the trio. "and get that death-forsaken thing out of your mouth, Liz" she barked yanking the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Dude, its fake! Relax, you're going to pop a vein" Liz laughed, Patty unable to hold in her fit of giggles.

"Why I oughta…" Mori growled acting like she was going to tackle her.

"Mori you know that Liz can take your scrawny little butt" a kind voice stated walking outside.

"Tsubaki, does that mean you were staring?" Mori joked, laughing as Tsubaki's face turned red.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, Soul was being an ass and Stein was trying to turn my stomach to sandpaper again" Maka stated running into the balcony, her eyes wide.

"Again Maka? Stein was trying to do it again? And anyways Soul is always an ass, he squeezed my butt and make me squeak, but I got it through his head that he isn't allowed to do that anymore" Mori stated leaning on the balcony wall.

"Does he still not know?" Tsubaki asked, her blue eyes wide.

"What that his ex girlfriend that he still has the hots for, is the leader of his arch rival gang? He has absolutely no clue" Mori giggled sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Oh hey, I was thinking, how about we get the whole gang out and go to the club that splits ours and Bloody Blades' territory? I know its risky but hey we've been going over plans for months, we should get out, have a little fun." Liz suggested giving Patty a noogie as she struggled to get out of her older sister's grasp.

"That sounds like fun, shall we meet up at the club?" Mori asked standing.

"Absolutely, sounds like fun" Tsubaki stated smiling her warm smile again.

"I'll call ahead when we get out of school, I'll text you all around 7, then its your job to get the rest there" Mori stated walking back inside, giving a little two fingered goodbye salute before disappearing.

Soul was inside when Mori had walked inside, she looked like she just killed a guy who stuck a hand down her jeans, a scowl on her face, her hands shoved in her pockets and a slight slouch. "hey Mori" he called walking up to her, backing up as she took a swing at him, "whoa whoa, dude I just want to talk, no need to use my head for boxing practice" he stated raising his hands in defense.

"What do you want?" she growled, fixing her fingerless gloves.

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet up at this club I know of, it's a little out of the way but its really cool." he asked his hands behind his head.

"What club?" she asked, an eye brow raised, staring at the snowy headed scythe in front of her.

"A place called Beats From Hell, Addicted To BloodLust had rented it out for the night and Bloody Blades is gonna crash the party, but I promise to protect you" Soul stated taking her hand and placing his lips to the back of it.

"Sorry I can't, my foster parents are in a bit of a debt and I can't go anywhere for the next, like, month" Mori lied, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her jeans.

"Oh alright, well if you change your mind, you have my number" he stated walking away, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Mori stood there and pulled her phone out and selected her main four friends, **Bloody Blades going to crash the party at Beats From Hell, pack a knife just in case, but ill take care of it so no one dies, still meeting up at 7, Ebony out**, she texted, then put her phone away and headed to her afternoon class, _this is going to be one hell of a night. _she thought opening the door and going to her seat.


	3. A Crashed Party

Chapter 2

A Crashed Party

**Mori's POV**

As I walked towards Beats From Hell, my mind kept shifting back to Soul, how he smiled, how he laughed, how he looked disconnected from everything when the teachers-_damn I sound love-struck._ I thought, nearing the club, I could hear the heavy bass of remixed songs and the multi-colored lights shone through the high windows. Beats From Hell was an old warehouse that had gone bankrupt and an old man bought it, turning it into a club for all ages. The bouncer outside was broad-shouldered and looked like he could wrestle a bear to the ground in two seconds flat. I had my hair short, like I always do for gang meetings I had it streaked crimson in my bangs and above my ears, and three in the back of my hair. I had a pair of black shorts in which the pockets stuck out the bottom, and my black and red hi-tops, showing my long legs, muscular from always jogging to the DWMA and from gang activities, along with that I had on a half shirt that hugged my body, showing my flat stomach and making it really hard for guys to take their eyes off my shape. I walked up to the bouncer who gave me look that, he thought was nice but would send little kids screaming, and checked the clip board he hand under his arm.

"Are you…Ebony?" he asked, still giving me a creepy smile.

"No I'm ivory, yes I'm Ebony, who the hell else do you think I am?" I asked, grabbing his shirt and bringing the six foot tall gorilla down a few feet so I could look him in the eye, since I was only about 5 feet tall.

"heh heh, go right in..." the bouncer chuckled nervously reaching over to the velvet rope, and unclipping it to let me in.

"Thanks a bunch hon…" I stated, patting his cheek before walking in, making sure to swing my hips a little as I walked in. No one was supposed to be here but the gang so I thought the extra people were a little strange but then I remembered that we were allowed to bring guests.

**Third person POV**

Mori stared around and headed towards the corner section where a few upholstered couchs sat and a coffee table where a few people could sit and relax after dancing for hours, but after two minutes, Mori had her fill of club life.

"Hey, Ebony tired of the loud music so soon?" it was Liz, or as the gang called her, Brooklyn, the city that she used to rule gave her that name. she had on her normal jeans but hand a deep blue V-neck shirt that showed plenty of cleavage

"No, I'm just thinking…Bloody Blades is going to crash the party…" she sighed leaning back.

"That's why we brought knifes, knowing them, they bring guns…the irony of our names huh?" Brooklyn chuckled.

Ebony just chuckled "yeah, oh hey…um where is BreakNeck?" she asked, looking around for Brooklyn's younger sister.

"Oh, Patty? Out dancing a few of the gang's guests." she stated sitting beside Ebony.

"You didn't give her an energy drink did you? You remember last time you did that"

"Oh dear Death, we had to tie her to a chair, even then she was still bouncing off the walls" Brooklyn laughed setting the bottle of beer on the table. "Come on Ebony, its been months since you've been able to get out of your foster parent's home and have some fun like this, come on, lets go dance" and with that Brooklyn took Ebony's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"wait, Brooklyn, I don't dance remember?" she stated trying to stop her 6 foot friend.

"then just cheer BreakNeck on" she stated pushing her way to the front.

"hey Ebony come dance" BreakNeck giggled pulling her into the circle.

"BreakNeck, you know I don't dance" Ebony stated backing away.

"your either going to dance, or my gang-name is going to show its true colors." she growled out, scaring everyone behind Ebony except her and her sister.

"you got that name from when you broke the neck of your paper giraffe…" Ebony stated, not scared of the psycho girl in front of her.

"hey BreakNeck, you ready or what?" a young man called, his eyes calm, as he stepped into the circle of people.

"welcome Addicted To BloodLust, tonight we're going to have a little dance off between, the one and only, the beautiful…" Ebony shot him a glare, "the one who will strangle me if I don't get this going, Ebony! Beside her we got the lovable psycho, BreakNeck!" the MC called out, gesturing to the blonde, who was now bouncing up and down in excitement, "challenging them, we have a few gutsy guests of the gang Shono and Hiko!" he called then waited for the gang to settle a little bit "now who has some, uh, song suggestions?" he asked.

"Super Bass!" a voice shouted, getting a nod from the MC. "Low!" "Hey Baby!" many other songs were called out, then Stronger by Kanye West started playing and the two boys in front of Ebony and BreakNeck, chuckled and started dancing, pulling a few starter break dancing moves.

"Oh please! We can do better in our sleep!" BreakNeck laughed, doing a flip and landing in a full splits with out hesitation, laughing hysterically as groans were heard through out the gang. Her leg swung around, and she shot up and crouched, bouncing twice then coming back up.

"Come on Ebony, you all gotta dance or you have to forfeit" the MC stated laughing.

"I don't dance…sorry BreakNeck." Ebony stated shifting nervously. When she saw the look of desperation in BreakNeck's face, she sighed in defeat, "alright" was all she said as she closed her eyes. She blacked out everything, it was just her and the music. When she started to dance it was a little slow at first, but when her leg went straight up in the air, her head upside down and her arms straight out to the side to keep her from falling, the room went wild. She stood up and did a one handed cart-wheel, her eyes still closed. She ran her hands from her hair to her waist and turned around, her ass making the movements while her body was stuck in tow. She was about to do another cart-wheel when the door was slammed open.

"Bloody Blades" was all BreakNeck said, her eyes wide. Ebony shoved her way to the front of the crowd to see a familiar shark-toothed grin.

"Hey Ebony, did you miss me?" Soul sneered, popping his knuckles.


	4. A Crazed Situation

Chapter 3

A Crazed Situation

Soul stalked up to Ebony, grinning at the fear etched in her eyes, his fists clenched.

"Been a while, huh, Ebony?" he growled, sending shivers down her spine.

"Now hold on now, this is supposed to be peaceful territory! it's the border mark of our territories, we're not supposed to fight." she stuttered, noticing his two best friends flanking beside him.

"Alright then, it'll be a contained fight, no weapons, one on one, who ever wins will get the club." he stated. The kid with black hair walked up beside them holding his hands out.

"I don't know if you want it, but alright…" Ebony stated, pulling her shirt down as her hand went behind her, she pulled a sheathed hand blade out from under her shirt and handed it to him.

"Where do you keep that?" he asked, his eyes wide. She put her finger to her lips and giggled as he looked dumbfounded. "how in Death is that comfortable?" he asked again, clearly disgusted.

"It just is…" Ebony shrugged then watched as Soul pulled a gun and set it in the black-haired boys hand.

"Just to check, StealthBlade, pat her down." Soul stated, the kid with blue hair walked up behind her.

"Any wandering hands and I swear your going to lose it, BreakNeck hates people who do that. Brooklyn, pat him down since he insists to have it done to me." she stated as she held her hands out, StealthBlade starting to pat her back and sides, then patting her pockets. Brooklyn walked up behind Soul and patted him down, her eyes worried. They both had nothing hidden and everyone backed up until there was no room left for them to back up. Soul and Ebony stared at each other as the three walked away, the MC, just wanting some music to ease the awkward fighter tension, started playing a song, his Beats up on his ears.

**Mori's POV**

I stared at him, _the boy hates me, well my gang side. _I shuddered at the thought of him finding out that the one girl he trusted beyond his gang was the leader of his sworn enemy gang.

"Scared already?" he taunted, making my blood boil.

"In your dreams." I spat, fixing my gloves, its true I never got into fights in school, I was the good girl, the dependable one, until I joined Addicted To BloodLust that is, I now have a split personality, my fight side, the side only my gang has seen me in, and my sweet side, my school side, the side that only BreakNeck, Brooklyn, Smiles and LeafEyes had seen. I was calm for some reason, not scared of the shark toothed kid in front of me. I closed my eyes, _no fear, its someone I don't know, it's a… _all thoughts in my head stopped as Stronger by Kanye West started playing.

"Treat it like a kick boxing dance!" I heard Brooklyn shout, then my mind sprung into action as Soul charged at me, a punch aimed for my head. I stomped and rolled on the floor, my mind going into pop dance mode. No one knows this, but I used to take pop dance lessons when I was younger, before my parents died, I was entered in many competitions, and I used moves from my shadow boxing, kickboxing and Tae Kwon Do to make up moves and I had many first place trophies from them, when mom and dad died, I sold them all, getting about $500 from it since a few of them were pure gold.

"Little bitch…" I heard Soul snarl as I rolled away from him, standing and fixing my shirt, grinning widely as he turned and hunched over, trying to make himself look bigger and charged at me again.

**Soul's POV**

I saw her rolling out from under me as I threw another punch. "Little bitch…" I growled, turning to face her, I hunched over and huffed, my eyes blazing. I charged at her again, this time, instead of going under me, she jumped over in a dive, placing a hand on my head and pushing me to the floor as she used my head to help her do a one handed cart-wheel. Before her hand left my head, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, making a hollow thud as she hit the floor.

"Ow…" she groaned, then spit. Blood spattering where saliva was supposed to be, her wrist still in my hand. I let it go to let her stand back up as I backed up, I could hear a tall girl shouting at me, cursing me out in a colorful way, _Brooklyn was it? Wow, she looks familiar. _I thought, chuckling as a shorter girl held her back. Ebony was now on her feet, her eyes blazing. "You son of a bitch…" she snarled running towards me again, I braced for impact but it never came, I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me.

**Mori's POV**

I stood in front of him, he looked strong, but my kicks are as strong as a bulls, I heard him chuckle since I stood there, and right then, his arms dropped to his side, his guard lowered. I leaned back, my right foot shot out, kicking him hard in the chest as the chorus of the song came around. He landed with a grunt and a thud, and didn't try to get up. _I think I may have broken his ribs…_ I thought, backing up. My head turned as I heard a shout, the song ending, StealthBlade ran forward, his hand balled in a fist. I crouched as he neared, grabbing his foot and flipping him over, kicking him in the stomach as he came back down, sending him flying across the room.

"Hey! This was a one-on-one fight!" I barked my hands balled in a fist.

"Yeah, it was, but now…ReaperShot, go!" Soul barked, in an instant the black-haired kid ran forward and aimed a punch for my stomach.

"This isn't fair! 3 against one is just completely stupid" I shouted blocking and punching him in the chest.

"Is it? Is it one of the dirty little tricks that the Bloody Blades pull? Or have you been playing a trick on everyone all along?" ReaperShot growled, his other hand grabbing my hair. He pulled it, ripping the fake back from its place and, sending my long black hair to waterfall onto my shoulders. He backed up a look of pure accomplishment on his face.

"So I have long hair instead of short hair, what's the deal?" I shot at him, my now blue eyes blazing, not caring that everyone was staring wide-eyed at me.

"The deal is that, this girl is Mori Shane!" he shouted, the room went silent and I swore everyone could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to run but ReaperShot grabbed my arm, on reflex I kicked out, landing my foot to his neck, causing him to let go of my and clutch his neck coughing as he stumbled back. I looked from face to face, my gaze finally landing on Soul, who refused to meet my eyes, I backed up, almost stumbling but I caught myself and took off out the door, my eyes filling with tears.


	5. A Split Heart

Chapter 4

A Split Heart

**3****rd**** person POV**

Mori ran down the streets as thunder rolled in the distance, her tears rolling down her face like a river. She panted heavily as she ran to the sky scraper that her dad owned, and used the elevator, that still worked along with the fading lights in the building, to get to the top floor. She shakily stood at the window, watching the lights of the club as it went on, she had only been there for twenty minutes and now because of her, Addicted To BloodLust could never go again. She looked to the elevator as it opened, showing a snowy haired boy who looked terrified of the height.

"You…" she sniffled "you think if I run at the window, it'll break?" she asked, shakily as she held her stomach.

"No, I don't think that'll happen…" Soul stated shaking his head, he looked at her with worried eyes "Ebony…Mori…" he whispered "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked slowly walking over to her.

"When you joined Bloody Blades I was scared, so I broke up with you…trying to keep the truth from you." she muttered eyeing him as he neared her, backing up slowly.

"Mori…" he muttered taking a quick step forward, his eyes turning to rage "You killed her!" he shouted, lunging for her. "You killed Lighter! You killed her!" he bellowed. She screamed and bolted from his reach, her eyes wide in fear.

"What are you talking about?" she breathed, her eyes on the boy as he huffed in pure anger.

"A year ago from today, your gang decided to break into our territory and attack us! Lighter did what she could to stop you, but you didn't stop, not until she was dead. Dead Mori! Killed by you!" he growled, pulling the chairs from his way like pieces of paper.

"I don't know what your talking about! That was Ebony! Not Mori!" Mori shouted, covering her head as she fell to her knees and lightning lit up the room through the window.

"It's the same god damn person, Mori!" he growled, walking up to her. A blast of pink shot in front of him, making him stop.

"Listen to the girl god damn it! The girl in the fight wasn't the girl in front of you. The Mori you know has a sweet personality." Brooklyn stated holding a gun up, which shone pink as it transformed into BreakNeck.

"The Mori we know…is harsher than both of us" BreakNeck stated, squatting, her big blue eyes sad.

"Are you telling me…she has muti-personalities?" he breathed looking back at the cowering girl, who got up and ran behind BreakNeck.

"Yeah…when her hair is long, she is Mori, when she has the hair piece thing in, making her hair look shorter, she is Ebony…its not her fault, her foster parents drove her to it." Liz stated, standing in front of Mori, whose eyes were wide.

The elevator dinged once more and LeafEyes and Smiles came out, joining the three by the window, followed by ShadeBlade and ReaperShot. LeafEyes took a look at the cowering Mori and her big green eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?!" she snarled, stepping towards the three.

"LeafEyes, relax, ReaperShot pulled her hair piece off and since her hair is long now, she doesn't remember anything as Ebony..." Smiles stated, resting a hand on LeafEyes's shoulder then pulling a black hair piece from her pocket and pulling Mori's hair up and under the piece, then clipped it on.

"Oh, my head…" Mori groaned, holding her forehead.

Smiles rested a hand on Mori's shoulder, "You ok, Mori?"

"Who is 'Mori'? Your talking to Ebony, Smiles." Ebony stated looking up at Smiles, who gave a small smile then turned to stare at the three boys in the room.

"You…come forward…" Brooklyn stated pointing at Soul, who stepped forward cautiously. "You tried to make her remember something…the killing of Bloody Blades' leader, Lighter? Did you know that she had split personalities?" she asked.

"No, I had no idea" Soul stated, truthfully.

"Lighter? Oh yes I remember her…jumped in front of you when we attacked right?" Ebony stated stepping forward.

"Yes…that was her" Soul stated.

"What is your name?" Ebony asked, an eyebrow raised quizzically

"Sou-"

"Your _gang_ name…" she interrupted.

"SharpSoul." Soul stated, proudly raising his head at the name that Lighter had given him.

"You see SharpSoul, what happened a year ago was a mistake. I was still in training and that raid was only supposed to show me, and a few others, the heat of battle." Ebony stated, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You mean to tell us, that it was just a show to your gang?" ReaperShot asked, his voice raising.

"Look dude, I don't understand it anymore than you do, but either you shut up or Brooklyn is going to kick your ass." Ebony growled, Brooklyn giving him a flirty wave.

"I wouldn't mind that, she is pretty…" he stated lowly.

"I heard that." BreakNeck's sing-song voice almost made him crap himself as she appeared out of no where.

"Your not so tough…why do they call you BreakNeck?" StealthBlade asked, his hands on his hips.

"Because I could probably break your neck in two seconds flat." she giggled. ReaperShot looked at BreakNeck and then at StealthBlade, then both backed away slowly.

"I don't care, you still killed her." SharpSoul stated stubbornly.

"She died worthily." Ebony stated "She died protecting you."

"I don't care. You still killed her, that's never going to change. I hate Ebony for that…I could never hate Mori for something she didn't necessarily do." he stated, walking back to the elevator.

"SharpSoul…the whole split personas…"

"My lips are sealed." SharpSoul stated, bowing his head.

"Thanks…" she muttered, as they filed into the elevator. It closed and the wires twanged as it moved it down.

Ebony and her friends stayed up there for about an hour, watching the rain hit the glass, until Ebony heard her phone ring. She picked it up and put it by her ear.

_"Get your ass over here, NOW!" _screamed her mother, her words slurred together. The sound of glass breaking sounded through the phone, getting everyone else's attention, _shit…_was also heard and more was to be heard but Ebony hung up the phone and sighed.

"Better get home, you too guys, thank you for coming to my rescue." she stated hugging her best friends then running down the stairs and out the door, pulling off her hair piece, letting her hair fall onto her back. She opened the door, dodging a flowerpot that was aimed at her head as she walked in and headed to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.


	6. A Leak In The System

Chapter 5

A Leak In The System

Somewhere in Death City

"So you're telling me, that Ebony has spilt personalities?" a voice asked, the speaker unknown, "And she can't control them…so if her hair falls on her shoulders…she is a school girl. But she has short hair, what long hair?"

"That's the thing miss, she wears a hairpiece, if it comes off, she is one of the most innocent school girls I've ever seen" said the voice through the phone stated, his voice hushed.

"I see…this changes everything for the city gangs…" she paused, her gold eyes narrowed, a grin forming on her face, "I'll make sure to spread the word, thanks for this piece of information"

"No one will know I was me right?" the voice stated growling slightly, _"The boss would have my head if he found out."_

"Not a soul will know, alright, thank you again, I'll call you when we go over the plans" the shadowed woman stated and clicked the phone off, her eyes fixed on a file on the desk in front of her, "Who are you Ebony…" she sneered picking up the photo of a fighting Ebony, her eyes blazing and her knife in her hand.

In Mori's Home

"Mori! Mori Shane, get your ass in here and say hello to your father!" a male's voice called, not reaching Mori's ears as she laid on her shabby bed, listening to music on her laptop as she typed away, her Beats blocking all other sounds out. She yelped as the door slammed open, seeing her foster-father wobble in, his eyes crossed.

"God dad, you smell like a bar…" she stated, pulling one headphone off her ear and covering her nose with her long-sleeved sleep shirt.

"Hey. Where did you get that laptop?" he slurred, staring at her with hungry eyes.

"The Apple Store…I used my money I got from my job." she stated, turning down her techno music.

"Liar, I bet you stole it!" he barked taking a step into her room, a blade suddenly in his hand.

"I didn't, where did you get that knife?" she asked, reaching down to get her school messenger bag and her empty one, slowly placing her laptop and phone charger in them, and placing a few other things in there that she thought she would need.

"I'm going to ask you again…you better answer truthfully this time, you little kiss ass." he growled, she knew him when he was like this, he was drunk, probably just got done with a hooker in the spare room, and now he wanted something to do.

"I'm not lying…" Mori stated sitting up, her eyes fixed on the window, if he lunged at her, she would jump out the window and run to Liz and Patty's, Tsubaki's, or Maka's house. This had happened a lot before, so she was ready for the worse.

"What did I tell you about lying!? Where did you get those expensive electronics?!" he bellowed, lunging for her, just as Mori had planned. She opened her window and slid out, slamming it down on her foster father's fingers before he could follow her. "Mori!" he roared, lifting the window and cradling his bruised fingers as she ran.

**Mori's POV**

This had happened before, he came after me when he was done, I would run to one of my friends house's and stay there for a while. Yes I hated running from my problems, but what could I do? I'm not Ebony, I'm just…Mori. I ran and ran as fast as I could with two bags weighing me down, I stopped and walked, checking behind me to see if he followed, I saw no one. I walked to Liz and Patty's house and knocked on the door, Liz opening it up for me.

"Again?" she asked, her right hand holding the door open, her left on her hip. I opened my mouth to say something but closed my mouth again and nodded. "Come on in." she stated kindly, stepping back to let me in.

"Thanks.." I whispered, wiping my eyes, I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh boy, Mori is here!" I heard Patty shout as she exited her room, her eyes bright as always.

"Mori, you know where your room is." Liz stated smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, thanks, I hate to be a bother you two, I mean I know you two live here alone…I feel bad to make you house me for a few days." I stated rubbing my arm as I stood in the main room.

"Its alright, how about this? I invite Tsubaki over and we can have a girl's day." Liz suggested, shrugging.

"That sounds great Liz, it really does" I stated "I'm, uh, gonna, go set up my stuff" I added shuffling out of the main room, up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom the twins had that I stayed in if my parents got to bad for me to handle. I set my stuff down and pulled out my laptop and charger and everything else I packed with me and started setting it all up as the doorbell rang.

**3rd person POV**

Liz walked to the door and opened it, revealing Mori's foster father.

"Is Mori here?" he asked, a growl in his voice.

"No," Liz stated simply before shutting the door, but it stopped as he shoved his foot between the door and the frame. "You wanna think about getting your dirty drunken self off my property?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"No, now I suggest you tell me where Mori is." the man stated, he was still drunk and his words were slurred.

Liz turned away for a second and a pink flash was seen and she returned with a gun to Mori's foster father's chin. "I suggest you drop your attitude or I'll blow your head off." she growled.

"Right…sorry, do you have any idea where she is?" he asked, backing up.

"Not a clue." Liz stated and with that, slammed the door. It was about an hour before a knock was heard on the door and Liz opened it to Tsubaki, who walked in with a big purse. "Mori! Patty!" Liz called, waiting for her sister to bound into the room and her friend to come out with her computer, charger and headphones.

"Hey Tsubaki…" Mori chuckled walking out and plugging in her computer.

"Mori, I got good news and bad news…" Tsubaki stated setting the bag down.

"Bad news first Tsubaki." Mori stated, resting her headphones on her neck.

"Alright…the other gangs found out about your multi personalities." she stated lowly, sitting on her knees "The good news is, I got pink and purple nail polish!" she cheered as she pulled out little bottles of paint. Mori almost dropped her laptop, but caught it and set it down, her face emotionless.

"Oh my gosh, Mori!" Liz barked catching the black haired girl as she passed out.


	7. A Traitor Found

Chapter 6

A Traitor Found

Mori woke up hours later, her arms and legs stiff and a raging headache threatening to rip her head clean open. She sat up slowly, a hand on her forehead, looking up as the door opened and Liz walked in.

"W-what happened?" she asked, looking at her friend.

"You passed out, my guess is the shock that your secret has been found out, and the fact that your dad was on your tail made your stress levels rise so much that you just passed out." Liz stated sitting on the end of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"At our house, Tsubaki went into Bloody Blade's territory to find out who leaked the secret." she stated.

"What?! Is she armed? We should go after her!" Mori stated jumping out of the bed, only to fall back onto the bed. "Oh my death, my head hurts…" she whined as Liz placed a wet towel on her forehead.

"Relax, your going to stress yourself too much." Liz stated calmly as a knock was heard. "Come in, Patty" she stated looking at the door.

"Is Mori gonna be ok big sis?" she asked, the worry in her voice clear as she looked at her friend on the bed.

"Yeah Patty, Mori is going to be just fine, she just needs to rest a while before going anywhere. And Mori, I'm not allowing you to go anywhere now that the secret is out, you could get seriously hurt…" Liz stated, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"But what about school?" Mori questioned, her eyes wide.

"Me and big sis will take care of that for ya, we're really smart!" Patty cheered.

"We'll get the things from your house and you'll live here, we will personally escort you everywhere, if not us, we'll get Maka or Tsubaki to do it, we wont leave you alone," Liz stated bowing deeply, her blonde hair falling to curtain her face.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be alright, when have I not been?" Mori stated staring at her lap.

"We'll cut your hair, make sure you stay one person, since the secret it out and you change personas when your hair touches your shoulder, we'll pixie cut you, make sure you stay Ebony if the other gangs try to make you change personas." Liz continued, her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You stay away from my hair!" Mori stated holding her hair to her neck, her eyes narrowing at the twins, who grinned evilly at her and walked towards her, an electric razor in Liz's hand. "No I don't want to be Ebony! No wait!" Mori hollered as Patty held her down and Liz buzzed her long hair off, sending it falling to the floor.

"There…all done." Patty giggled as they both stood up, Mori now had a Peter Pan hair cut, and Patty had even added Ebony's signature purple streak in her bangs and her dark red above her ears and the swapping streaks on the back of her head, but with permanent dye, so it wouldn't just wash out.

"You guys suck…" Mori muttered then dropped her head, when she looked back up, Mori's eyes had changed from light blue, from her Mori persona, to an electric green.

Somewhere in Death City

"So you're here to see who leaked the secret…" ReaperShot stated, walking beside the tall young woman.

"Yes sir, when I found out I went over to Brooklyn and BreakNeck's house where Ebony was going to be staying, and told them…the shock sent Ebony fainting." Smiles sighed.

"And you are, who exactly?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Smiles." she stated.

"Your _real_ name…" ReaperShot stated again

"Oh, Tsubaki, and who are you?" Smiles asked as they started walking again, a slow frown forming.

"Death The Kid, I'm Lord Death's son," he stated "Your friends are Brooklyn and BreakNeck and then…LeafEyes? Was it?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Liz, Patty and Maka are all my friends…" she stated her smile returning.

"So that's where I knew them, you go to the DWMA correct?" he asked, his eye brow raised.

"Yeah, can I talk to Soul now? Mori wont be around for a few months, so it is important that I talk to him myself…" Tsubaki stated, rubbing her neck under her hair. For gang outings, she normally wore her hair down and braided parts of it, as well as putting the blue heart under her eye.

"Yeah, SharpSoul, could you let Miss. Smiles in for a while, she has important matters to speak to you about." Kid stated opening the door to a room in the one story bunker Bloody Blades used to house its gang members.

"Of course, come in." SharpSoul stated looking up from his desk, a smile widening on his face as the tall young woman enter his room, "What can I do you for?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Who did you tell?" Smiles growled, stalking up to him as he watched her.

He sat up and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, "No one but the gang, also I told them that we wont attack you guys any-"

"Somebody snitched, Ebony has been found out by one of yours…" she stated lowly, placing a hand on the other side of the wooden desk, leaning over so her face was inches from his.

His eyes widened and he looked completely surprised, "Hold on a second, you mean to tell me one of my gang has snitched to the other gangs about Mo-Ebony's multi-personalities?" he asked.

"You mean…you have no clue on who did it." Smiles stated, backing away.

He thought for a moment then, turned and pressed a button on a little microphone, "Shade, please come to my room, ReaperShot and StealthBlade, please come along too…" he stated then leaned back in the chair, "Please sit Miss. Smiles" he invited, gesturing to the chairs lined up by the wall.

"Just Smiles is fine SharpSoul." Smiles stated, sitting down. A few minutes past of awkward silence until the door was open and the three SharpSoul had called filed into the room, the boy, Shade looked angry as he sat down, then recognized Smiles and stood up and backed away as she stood.

"You little snitch! You should be scared of me!" Smiles growled standing and stalking up to him, the bottom of her hair glowing as she held her had out and the end of a chain scythe appeared in the palm.

"Shade, is this true? Did you tell another gang about Ebony?" ReaperShot asked calmly, eyeing the boy who cowered against the wall.

"I'm gonna kill you myself, your nothing compared to a big man like me…" StealthBlade growled walking up beside Smiles, whose body glowed brightly and was gone, in place of her, a chain scythe landed in StealthBlade's hands.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" ReaperShot gasped, staring at StealthBlade, who looked just as shocked as SharpSoul and Shade did.

**"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I found my partner!"** the chain scythe screamed, scaring StealthBlade almost to the point where he dropped her.

"Looks like I found my weapon partner…" StealthBlade chuckled darkly, turning to Shade.

"She does add a scare factor to your appearance StealthBlade, just make sure you know how to use her…" SharpSoul stated from the desk.

"Relax boss, I'll be ok, now can I kill this little worm?" he asked, raising Tsubaki up in an attack stance.

"Wait a second BlackStar, we need answers first…" ReaperShot stated walking up beside his friend who grumbled under his breath while Tsubaki tried to calm him down.

"Yeah, who are you…really?" SharpSoul asked walking up beside ReaperShot and StealthBlade.

"Better question is who are you working for?" the yellow handled chain scythe interrupted.

Shade chuckled "You fools, any day now the gang war will commence and everyone here will die…"

"Gang war?" Tsubaki echoed, her eyes wide.

"You heard me, Broken Mirrors has heard the rumors and is preparing for an all out gang war. You better protect your little girlfriends." he sneered.

ReaperShot and SharpSoul scowled, "Go ahead…" they growled in unison and turned away.

"Ready Smiles?" StealthBlade asked, his grin hidden under his high collar.

**"Ready when you are, StealthBlade."** she chuckled darkly. StealthBlade ran forward, nothing was heard but his body exploded into ribbons and finally a red soul rested in mid-air.

"Well what do you know? He was turning into a kishin…" SharpSoul exclaimed, looking at the soul as Tsubaki took it and turned away, eating it quickly.

"StealthBlade and ReaperShot, we're going to Addicted To BloodLust's territory, we need to talk to Mori" SharpSoul stated, his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, Mori isn't going to be there, Brooklyn and BreakNeck, made sure of that…" Smiles stated, the chain scythe glowing yellow and turning back into human form.

"Is…is Mori…" ReaperShot couldn't finish.


	8. Choices

Chapter 7

Choices

SharpSoul, StealthBlade, and ReaperShot walked into the territory of Addicted To BloodLust, their eyes shifting around since the gang had members that scouted just about every inch of the territory. They were led by Smiles, who walked confidently, as she led the three to Brooklyn's house. She rapped on the door and BreakNeck opened the door, growling slightly at the sight of the three boys.

"Your BreakNeck, I presume?" ReaperShot asked politely.

Brooklyn appeared in the door, her hand on BreakNeck's shoulder as the younger one shone pink and a gun was in Brooklyn's hand. "What the hell do you want on our territory?" she growled, pointing the gun at SharpSoul.

"Down girl, he's here to talk to Ebony." Smiles stated, lowering the gun from SharpSoul's chest, who exhaled.

"He touches Ebony, I swear I'll shoot him…" Brooklyn warned stepping back and letting the four into the house. LeafEyes was on the couch, her hair in a pony tail, looking away as she painted her toenails, she looked up and almost dropped the bottle when she stood, a knife in her hand.

"What the hell Smiles, why the hell did you bring them here?!" she hissed, watching SharpSoul.

"Wow, little miss Maka Albarn, I never expected you to be in a gang." ReaperShot stated looking at her, then looked at SharpSoul who spotted Mori and walked over to her.

"Ah, Mori, thank death your al-" SharpSoul was cut off by a blade to his neck, she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at her computer, her Beats over her ears and classical techno could be heard from them.

"Who is Mori?" she asked lowly, not looking up from her screen as her free hand typing furiously along the keyboard.

All three boys stared at her with wide eyes, the silence threatening to consume them all when ReaperShot spoke up. "You cut her hair…" he observed, dodging quickly as a flash of pink almost hit him. BreakNeck stood with the exact same gun as Brooklyn had before.

"Yeah we did, what about it?" Brooklyn's voice asked from the gun in BreakNeck's hand. The gun glowing as ReaperShot walked over to Ebony, who looked up from her screen to glare at the three boys in the room. Brooklyn appeared instead of the gun and she growled, almost ripping SharpSoul's shirt as she pulled him away from the knife wielding Ebony.

"Smiles, why did you bring these three to me?" Ebony asked, putting the knife away, looking up at Smiles.

"I went to talk to them about your secret getting out, we found the person and turns out, he was from another gang, StealthBlade and I, we killed him and turns out he was becoming a kishin." Smiles stated, bowing slightly.

Mori raised an eyebrow at Smiles, "you **and **StealthBlade?" she asked, looking back at her computer.

"Yes ma'am, you see he is my meister, it happened before we killed the traitor…" Smiles stated, stepping towards StealthBlade, who wrapped an arm around Smiles's waist.

"Oh my death, Smiles, you found your partner?!" LeafEyes almost screamed, nearly tackling Smiles.

"I know right?!" Smiles screamed back laughing.

"I'm so happy for you!" LeafEyes giggled.

"Meister…" Ebony echoed hollowly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Ma'am?" StealthBlade asked, raising an eyebrow, "Must you really call her that?"

"Yes she must, I am Ebony, leader of Addicted To BloodLust, you are on the wrong territory, I suggest you leave before I order Brooklyn to shoot you." Ebony stated pulling off her earphones, setting her computer down and standing.

"My dear girl, you must be joking..." ReaperShot stated laughing slightly.

"You think she is?" Brooklyn asked holding her hand out, BreakNeck appearing in her hand as a gun, she aimed it at ReaperShot.

"Absolutely…" he stated moving out of the way of the gun and behind Brooklyn, who yelped as her body glowed, both ending up in ReaperShot's hands, with his pinkies on the triggers. "Ah, perfect symmetry..." he sighed in satisfaction and twirled the guns on his hands.

**"Hey, hey, hey, stop spinning us, god damn it! Your going to make us lose our lunch!" **Brooklyn shouted, her face appearing on the side of the gun.

**"Big sis, big sis, we got our partner! Isn't that great?" **BreakNeck cheered.

"You know you three, I hate to burst your bubbles but these boys are in a different gang" Ebony stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually that's what we came here to talk to you about. Ebony, with your permission, I would like to merge our gangs, make a bigger, stronger gang, one that can protect you when needed, we can merge our territories as well, own more than any other gang in Death City." SharpSoul stated, kneeling down, his head bowed.

"No, your going to go power hungry, that's what happened to a gang when we joined with ShadyKitty." Ebony stated, turning away.

"With all due respect ma'am, I've been over the plan of joining with them, they have nothing in their plans that say that they want to steal property…" Smiles stated, bowing her head.

"Smiles, you of all people know the risk of that, more people just means more people for the police to track, you know the risk of letting people in, I should know, you had to interrogate me for weeks before she let me join." Ebony stated.

Smiles kneeled quickly "Please ma'am, Brooklyn, BreakNeck, LeafEyes and I will make sure they don't do anything, Brooklyn can make sure of that."

"I hate to have my trusted members beg…" Ebony sighed, her eyes flashing blue for a moment, "Alright, alright, you've twisted my leg…SharpSoul…I will allow ten to join, no more, the others, you will have to relieve them of gang activity, choose your ten and return here, I await your choice…" she stated taking her computer and walking back up the steps, saying no more as she entered her room and shut the door.

"Was that a yes?" StealthBlade asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that was a yes, but on a certain level. Last time we let a gang join us it was ShadyKitty and her gang, she went power hungry and killed StareDown." Smiles stated standing, "I suggest you make your choice fast, Ebony doesn't like to wait…" she added sitting back down.

"Al…" SharpSoul was about to answer when LeafEyes walked up to him, eyeing him carefully.

"Try…anything, I will personally rip your throat out…" she growled.

"Wow, you definitely have a cover on at school…" ReaperShot chuckled nervously, Brooklyn and BreakNeck standing by his side.

"You too buddy boy, I know your father…does he know your in a gang?" she growled, looking at him.

"Does yours?" he countered. LeafEyes looked dumbfounded, her mouth opening slightly.

"Touché…" BreakNeck chuckled.

"Alright then, lets get back to our territory shall we? We need to choose our members…" ReaperShot stated.

"I think we already have our members." StealthBlade stated, gesturing to the three boys.

"I think he's right…for a change…" SharpSoul stated, rubbing his chin, then turned to the girls left in the room, "I have made my decision, Kid, Black Star and I will join alone, with us by your side, I am sure Ebony will be safe… " he added, bowing his head.

"Thank you for your time, I'm sure Ebony will respect your choice." LeafEyes stated opening the door, watching as the three filed out into the dark.


	9. A Captured Soul

Chapter 8

A Captured Soul

"So he just wants his two most trustworthy members to join…damn, and I loved our even numbers…" Ebony sighed, typing on her laptop again, one headphone moved back so was still listening to music.

"Yes Ebony, SharpSoul just wants his two trusted members only to join" Brooklyn stated, nodding.

"I need to get out, I've been cooped up in this house for 2 days, lets see SharpSoul and talk about merging our territories." she stated sighing heavily.

"I'm afraid I have to say no, you are Ebony, with no sign of Mori coming back anytime soon, you need to stay away from the streets, the police are still searching for you." Brooklyn told her as she leaned on the door.

"Brooklyn, you know I trust you completely, but I cannot stay here forever. I will be going out after the sun sets and I will go to Bloody Blades territory whether you like it or not." she stated typing again. "I have to get out at some point." she stated looking up at her friend

"As long as one of us goes with you" Brooklyn sighed.

"Whatever..." Ebony muttered, her eyes going back to the screen.

Later that night

"Guys I'm going out, come with me if you want, I don't care…" Ebony stated opening the door, Brooklyn and BreakNeck right behind her.

"Freeze!" a shout made them all stop breathing, police surrounded them, guns at the ready, their car's lights blinding them.

"Brooklyn, BreakNeck go! Tell SharpSoul! Go, get out of here!" Ebony yelled, pushing them away.

"No we aren't leaving-"

"I said go!" Ebony's eyes were a light blue as both girls stared at her.

"Come on sis, lets go warn the others." BreakNeck stated quietly, as her body started glowing, she transformed into her gun form, landing in Brooklyn's hand who open fired on the cops, sending them hiding behind the doors of their cars.

"Come and get me you coppers!" Ebony taunted, pulling her knife out and aiming it at a few cops. The cops went after her first, a few staying behind to open fire on Brooklyn as she ran, yelping in pain as a bullet hit her leg, but kept running.

"Ebony!" Brooklyn yelped, watching her friend be pinned to the ground harshly, handcuffs snapped over her wrists.

"Go!" Ebony shouted, growling as they pulled her up and stuffed her into a car.

"Go sis, you don't wanna be caught too!" the gun in her hand yelled at her, her eyes surprisingly serious. Liz said nothing, but nodded, and took a step, gasping as the police were headed after them, she looked at the car that Ebony was in and with a heavy sigh, she took off running, Patty in her pocket.

At the bunker of Bloody Blades

It was oddly quiet at the bunker of the gang, normally one person or another would be fighting each other, and yelling, as Liz and Patty walked down the hall. They had seen no one and Liz didn't want to talk after seeing her best friend be shoved into a police car and hauled away.

"Ah, Liz, Patty, what a…pleasant surprise…" Kid stated looking at the two guns. When they didn't say a word, Kid looked around "Where is Ebony?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Police…" was all Patty said, her eyes finally letting the tears free and she sobbed on her sisters arm, who leaned heavily on her unwounded leg.

"Oh no, Soul!" he called, the white haired boy walked up and saw the twins in the middle of their breakdowns and looked to Kid, who wore a sad but serious expression on his face.

"Mori…some one ratted them out, Ebony was arrested and is now at the police station." Kid stated, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Alright, call in Maka and Tsubaki, we need to get her out before she is sent to the actual prison…" Soul stated, completely expressionless.

"Soul, I'm scared…Ebony has done a lot of things…I don't want to lose her…she has killed and stolen things, what if they put her to death?" Patty asked, her blue eyes red with tears.

Soul flashed a toothy smile at the younger Thompson sister. "Don't worry Patty, we'll get her out, you have nothing to worry about…" Soul whispered, patting her head.

"Don't touch my sister." Liz growled, pulling Patty to her, glaring at Soul.

"Relax, I don't even have a weapon…or a meister for that matter, so I can't fight you." Soul stated raising his hand in defense.

"Wait…you need a meister?" Liz asked, looking at him.

"Yeah…but I don't really want one, I mean, seriously, even when I get one, all I would be is the one being swung around…" Soul stated, looking away.

"Hmm…" Liz murmured then sighed "Well are we going to do this or not?" she asked letting go of her sister, not noticing as she sunk to the floor, taking big deep breaths. "Sorry Patty…" she added rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright, you two call in Maka and Tsubaki, as figured out before, you two will be partnered with Kid here, if he gets injured you can wield yourselves, as your own weapon/meister pair." Soul stated sternly as Liz pulled her phone and called Maka.

"Yeah?"

Maka's irritated voice sounded through the speaker of the phone.

"We have a situation, come to the Bloody Blades bunker ASAP." Liz stated simply.

"What's up? Why go there? I don't even like it when they're in your house Liz, let alone joining the gang…"

Maka stated, _"No! You are not my father, stop calling me that, damn it, get out of my room! Ugh, I'll be there in a few minutes…" _she sounded pissed but ended up agreeing as she hung up the phone.

"Maka is coming, let me call Tsubaki." Liz stated taking the phone from her ear.

"Got it!" Patty cheered pulling her phone from her ear.

"Alright, now what?" Liz asked staring at the boys.

"Stay here until they get here, then we'll go over what we have to do." Soul stated, sighing.

At the police station

Ebony sat in the temporary holding cell, her eyes closed and her face covered by her hands, she looked up as a few male police came in through the door with Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Hey, would you mind sharing one? I'm terribly hungry" Mori whined, holding her stomach as she stood and walked over to the bars, her eyes a light blue.

"Oh really? Is the mighty Ebony so hungry she can't wait until breakfast?" one snickered.

"Yes…I haven't had a single thing to eat all day…" she whispered, giving them the best puppy face she could muster. Yes, she was hungry, but no, she had eaten lunch but had missed dinner, which was a shame since Liz made the best enchiladas.

"Awe…" the second one whined, holding one out to her. She smiled weakly and put her hand through the bar and reached for it. When she was going to grab it, the first cop pulled his taser and put it to her wrist before she could pull away.

"You should have eaten before we caught you." he growled, as she fell back holding her wrist, her eyes flashing from blue to green as Mori tried to contain her alter ego.

"Bastards…" she ground out, her teeth clenched together. The two cops laughed and started to walk away but stopped as Ebony growled out, "Karma is going to be a bitch to you two…" She snickered falling back and rolling from side to side as she laughed.

"Little bitch…" the first cop growled tossing his searing hot coffee into the cell, it splashing all over Ebony. She giggled darkly, her long bangs shadowing her swapping eyes.

"Lets just get to the others, they'll be expecting their doughnuts." the second cop stated lowly, getting creeped out by the giggling girl, who just got tasered and got hot coffee doused on her.

"Yeah…" the first cop muttered before walking away.

"Thanks for the coffee…" she cooed, standing and placing her hands on the bars as she laughed again and swung from side to side.

"Just go…just go…" they both whispered going out the door, their eyes wide.


	10. Why Am I Here

Chapter 9

Why Am I Here?

**1:00 in the morning on Monday at the police station**

Mori stood at the little sink in the cell, moving her arms under the cold water, not even blinking as it moved over her burned skin. She had pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her black tank top and her shorts and her soaking scarlet shirt by the faucet. She looked to the bars as a tan muscular cop walked up to them.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling with tiredness.

"A few douches decided to throw hot coffee onto me…just cause I asked for a doughnut…" she stated, wringing out her shirt.

"Poor thing, anyways, come here, I may look mean but when those two idiots told me what they did…with a little encouragement…I wanted to give you something, here…" he stated, handing her a half eaten baloney sandwich.

"Thank you…officer Sid." she stated taking the sandwich from him and reading his nametag.

He gave her a smile "No problem, I'm not the kind of police officer to let the people starve…" he stated placing his hands on his hips, he looked to the side and inhaled as the door opened. "Oh no, hide it quick!" he muttered putting on a face that would scare a lion out of it's mane.

"Sid! What are you doing?" a slightly muffled voice asked sternly, as a African American woman walked in, her hair in dreadlocks, her face, arms and legs wrapped in bandages and the rest of her body covered in a female officer's uniform.

"Nothing Nygus, I was just telling this one to put her shirt back on." Sid lied, passing it off easily.

"Miss Ebony, please put your shirt back on." Nygus requested looking at the girl in the tank.

"With all due respect officer Nygus, my shirt has coffee spilled on it…the two idiots that brought you guys coffee and doughnuts decided to be assholes when I asked for a doughnut." Mori stated holding the soaking shirt up for them to see. The shirt had brown splotches on it where the coffee had stained and probably wasn't going to come out with out a proper wash.

"I see, well I'll fire those two, they have been harassing the overnight prisoners since they were hired…" she stated, rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you officer Nygus." Mori stated, then stayed quiet, letting a truly awkward silence grow between the three.

"Sweetheart, I know this sounds weird but would you like your burns to be healed? I'm pretty sure where your headed, they wont give a rats ass about you." Nygus stated one hand on her hip, the other behind her head.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Ebony asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course, we may be cops but we're not heartless…" Sid stated, giving her a smile "That's not the kind of police we are." he added.

"Follow me and we'll fix up those wounds of yours." Nygus chimed, unlocking the doors.

"Ok, give me a few minutes, let me wring out my shirt a little more so I can leave it here." she stated turning back around. She wrung out the shirt and stuffed the sandwich into her mouth, finishing it quickly as she turned and laid the still soaking shirt on the cell bed.

"Alright, you ready? Come on, lets get those burns looked at, Sid, tell Chief Death that I'm taking Ebony into the infirmary to have her fire burns looked at." she stated looking side ways at Sid, who nodded and walked away. Nygus opened the door and took her arm and lead her out into the maze of almost endless hallways, finally ending up at a room with white walls and every type of medicine, whether it be Neosporin or Aspirin.

"Thank you again…no cop has ever been this nice to me…" Mori stated looking at the female officer as she walked inside and sat down.

"Well maybe if you didn't kill or steal then the police would be nicer to you." Nygus stated softly.

"I don't kill unless its necessary and the person deserves to die. And I don't steal unless I really need the item, my alter ego says otherwise." Mori sighed looking at her lap as she sat down in a chair and put her arms on the desk.

"So your one of those…" Nygus stated. getting a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a towel.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, then sighed, "Nygus, you wont tell anyone would you?" she asked, her eyes on the woman in front of her.

"Absolutely not, not if you don't want me too, I believe you just need a second chance, you'll come around." she stated smiling as she walked over to the girl sitting in front of the desk "Alright, come over here and bite down on this, to keep from screaming, I don't want people to know I'm doing this, especially those idiots who did it." she stated, handing her a towel.

"…Alright" Mori muttered, taking the towel and folding it, wincing as a corner fell onto her burned arms. She put the folded towel in her mouth and held it between her teeth as she stretched her arms over the sink.

"This is going to hurt…" Nygus stated before tilting the bottle over so the liquid moved over Mori's arms, almost instantly Mori bit down hard enough to make her gag, the searing pain in her arms making her eyes water. "Sorry hon, but these need to be cleaned." she muttered as almost all of Mori's arm bubbled up. "Alright, I'll grab the gauze and we'll wrap it up after putting some gel on it." Nygus stated getting a little jar full of clear jelly gunk and a large roll of gauze. Mori bit down harder as pain shot through her arm as Nygus rubbed the gel on her arm as quickly and gently as she could, then wrapped it tightly with the gauze.

"T-thanks…" Mori whispered, her voice hardly a whisper when she took the towel from her mouth.

"Sorry, I had to make sure it would heal properly." Nygus stated bowing her head.

"I-its alright, it just hurts a lot…" Mori whimpered, as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Nygus! The-what the hell are you doing over here?!" the two cops from before barked at the black haired girl, almost gabbing her arms when Nygus stepped in front of her.

"You two are fired, pack your locker and go home, how dare you treat this poor girl like you did, all she asked for was a fucking doughnut!" Nygus snarled, scaring both of them.

"B-but she reached out side the bars, she is not supposed to do that!" the shorter cop stuttered.

"You offered her the doughnut! What is she supposed to do? Make the doughnut appear in her hands?" Nygus growled.

"T-they tasered me too…" Mori whispered holding onto Nygus's arm like a little child behind her mother.

"You did what?! You know what? Just go home you two, I'm not even letting you pack your things" Nygus growled.

"Bu-"

"Go! I'll tell Chief Death, just get the hell out of here." she sighed as both guys ran down the hall and disappeared.

"T-thank you…" Mori whispered, looking down.

"Hey sweetheart, look up at me, I will do anything for a young one like you, you do not deserve that kind of treatment. That is just torture, something we aren't allowed to do here. You of all people deserve a second chance, with your dual personalities, they shouldn't let anyone be arrested for an evil side of them selves that they cant control." Nygus whispered kneeling down to meet Mori's eyes, she gasped sharply as Mori hugged her tightly.

"Then why am I here?" Mori muttered.


	11. The Plan

Chapter 10

The Plan

Bloody Blades Bunker

The seven kids that dwelled in both gangs sat in Soul's office, staring at each other with determination, Liz sat with her leg on another chair, Kid trying to fight a blush with no success as he worked on her thigh.

"You're a gun, how could they shoot you?" he muttered trying desperately to get the tiny bullet from the dirty blonde girl's leg.

"I don't know…ouch…" Liz muttered as he got the bullet out, dumped hydrogen peroxide on her leg, waiting for it to stop bubbling, as Liz gritted her teeth in pain.

"Sorry Liz, do you have any idea who ratted you out?" Kid asked, looking up at her.

"No, no body in our gang would give us up." she sighed, her head falling back as she contained a scream.

"Maybe, like ours, there are traitors in your midst." he stated, beginning to wrap the leg.

"Is sissy going to be ok ReaperShot?" Patty asked, holding Liz's hand tightly.

"I told you, you can call me Kid, and yes, she will be fine, as long as she stays off of the leg for a few days." he stated.

"But we all have school tomo-today!" Liz exclaimed

Soul shook his head and cleared his thoughts as he stared at the two "Right…sorry…ok I will stay with Liz, make sure she is going to be alright."

"No you go, I'll stay with Liz, you cannot afford any more absences Soul, you and the rest go to school, Liz and I will come up with a plan to get Mori out of the police station." Kid stated, looking at Soul

"Well…alright but be careful, try not to get yourself caught." Soul stated patting Kid's shoulder.

"No one can stay hidden longer than a reaper and you know it Soul, and remember, its shush about Mori in jail." Kid stated, a finger to his lips.

"Alright, we will go over the plans after school, I hope you guys come up with something good. Everyone else, we have clothes that the other gang members left, you may take what you want and we'll head to school." Soul informed before walking out.

The kids in the room filed out and with one glance back at her sister, Patty left the room with a glare at Kid, "Touch her you die." she snarled out before waving enthusiastically at Liz and disappearing into the hall.

"Yep, Patty is a nut but I love her." Liz giggled slightly.

"Yeah, she is crazy, anyways, what shall we do to get Mori out of the police station, we have to get her out by Wednesday, after that, she'll be sent to the female prison." Kid stated standing.

"How do you know that?" Liz asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"My dad is the chief of police, but I swore on my skateboard Beelzebub that I wouldn't tell him that I was in the second most wanted gang in Death City." Kid stated giving her a small smile.

"Al…right…" Liz muttered putting her leg down and standing, only to stumble slightly. Kid was at her side in moments, helping her stand and helping her walk to the desk where she could sit more comfortably. Kid didn't notice, but Liz's face was a deep red. She sent a silent thanks that the room was dark since the light was off.

"We should get started on the plan. We have only until 4:00 to get a plan together and tell it to the rest of us." Kid stated, flipping the light on. Liz blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, pulling her hair from her face.

"I just hope nothing happened to Mori…what am I talking about she always has her knife with her, she'll be fine." Liz muttered to herself, leaning back in the chair as she put her leg on the desk.

"She's Ebony, one of the strongest I've ever seen. But there have been stronger, ShadyKitty, ViperVenom and her little minion. what was his name? oh BlackBlood that's right. Then there's SpiderCatch and MagicImmortal, and SilverFrog." he had a map in front of him on the table that stretched its way through the middle of the room, he stood and walked behind Liz and set the map in front of her. There were big parts of the city circled with initials inside the circles.

"So I'm guessing you have a plan…but not one to get Mori out of the slammer?" Liz asked, leaning back.

"That too, but we have only a few days before they take her to the actual prison. By this time, most of the other gangs have already known about Ebony being captured and most likely have gathered their troops." Kid stated, looking back at Liz, who stared at him. "M-may I help you?" he stuttered, trying hard not to blush at her leer.

"Why is there is three white lines in your hair on the left side and not on the right? I thought you were obsessed with symmetry." Liz stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's only my cover, and my hair…" he stopped and sneered slightly "just the way I was born."

"Ah, ok, that clears that up a lot. Anyways this is all of the territories in Death City?" she asked looking at him, then back at the map

"Most of these gangs are blood thirsty, they kill for fun, not like us…" Kid stated leaning back in his chair he had pulled over.

"Not like you?" Liz echoed, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Soul told us when we started the gang, 'don't kill unless the person deserves to die, if he provokes us, scare the shit out of him and chase him off' his words not mine." Kid chuckled, twirling a Sharpie between his fingers.

"That's what Mori old us when we became head of our gang 'do not steal unless you need the item and your willing to risk your freedom for it. Do not kill unless the person deserves to die and you have absolute proof of what he or she did' is what she said." Kid eyed her as she spoke, a distant look in her eye.

"You know, your really pretty…I don't see why you and your sister are in gangs, you could become a model or something, your little sister could become a pre-school visitor, she has the energy." Kid stated.

Liz's face bloomed bright red "You think I'm…" she stopped and looked at him, "pretty?" she finished.

"Yes, you're a pretty girl Liz, if you put your unspoken past behind you, you would be very successful life ahead of you. You are a strong young lady, full of potential, I may not know your past but considering that your little sister is so protective over you, I would say she is a big part of it." he stated smiling.

"She is, when our parents died, we mugged people for almost everything they had on them. When I saved enough money, we moved here. Our gang leader was so nice, she offered us food and shelter and we've been in Addicted To BloodLust ever since" Liz stated shrugging.

"My story isn't as long as yours, Soul Black Star and I have been best friends since we were little, when we met a woman who was starting a gang we said 'what the hell' and joined." Kid stated simply.

Liz leaned over "At least you had friends…" she whispered lowly "everyone was scared of us" she added.

"I'm not scared…" Kid whispered, then leaned forward, kissing Liz slowly. Liz didn't pull away, instead leaned into it, almost biting Kid's lip as her leg slid from the chair and hit the floor. Liz pulled away and put her leg up again, her eyes narrowed as she held back a scream.

"Sorry about that, I almost took your lip" Liz stated, chuckling nervously.

"Its no problem." Kid stated simply "Although, this moment never leaves us alright?" he asked, his face dead serious, kind of bored looking.

"Alright, now, how the hell are we going to get Mori out?" Liz asked, looking back at the map.

"Ok, here is my plan, I come to the police station to see my dad every day after school, I'll bring you and Patty, and say that I have caught Brooklyn and BreakNeck from Addicted To BloodLust. He will then gather every cop in the entire place to make sure you guys don't get away, you then will use Patty to scare them, this is just the distraction but as long as we have this part down, we wont get caught or hurt" Kid stated, looking at her, smiling as she yawned widely.

Hours later

Soul and the rest of the group walked into the room, surprised to see Liz asleep on Kid's shoulder, who wrote lazily on a piece of paper.

"About time you guys showed up…" he stated not looking up.

"A god doesn't have to deal with time…" Black Star shouted, then laughed like an idiot before Kid threw the piece of paper at him.

"Shut up, she finally fell asleep, she has been awake since yesterday morning. Anyways, lets go over the plan. Tomorrow, me, Patty and Liz will walk up to the police station, them struggling as I have them in hand cuffs. Father will gather everyone to get the two and in doing so, leaving the over night prisoners alone for about ten minutes. Right then, Black Star and Tsubaki, you unlock the doors and take care of anyone who is left by the cells, while Maka and Soul get Mori out." Kid explained slowly, making sure that his friends got every word of it. "After that, Liz and Patty will transform to me and we will make our escape, then we will rendezvous at the skyscraper."

"Alright, lets get some sleep, everyone can have separate rooms or choose their sleeping buddies now…" Soul stated clapping, scaring Liz awake. "Oh so you sleep through Black Star's laugh but wake up when I _clap_?" he asked, staring at her. She flipped him off and Kid helped her into one of the rooms, then left as Patty bounced in, growling at Kid before crawling under the covers. Liz wrapped her arms around her sister protectively and fell right back asleep


	12. Operation Breakout

Chapter 11

Operation Breakout

Kid walked into the gates of the police station, his eyes glaring at the struggling girls in his hands. Liz and Patty squirmed in the hand cuffs, hating the red marks they were getting from it. They both had their hair different, a bullet under the left eye and a heart under the right on both of them, to protect their identity. The two guards looked at the black haired kid with confused expressions.

"Don't just stand there you asymmetrical apes! These two are not going to be in my hold forever, call my father and the rest of the cops, these two are from Addicted To BloodLust!" Kid stated, glaring at the lazy cops that stood by the front door. They both yelped and tried to take the two away from Kid but when they did, Liz and Patty kicked them both in the head, sending them to the ground. More police spilled from the door and the two were surrounded.

"Why I oughta…" Brooklyn growled, lunging for one.

"Sissy I'm scared, we didn't do anything wrong did we?" BreakNeck asked in the most innocent voice you could hear on a 16 year old.

"Oh, course not BreakNeck, we'll be ok…" Brooklyn whispered, staring at her sister.

"Oh I doubt that." a voice stated, a tall black figure strode out of the front door, a police officer's hat tilted sideways and a white goofy skull mask on his face.

"Sissy now I'm really scared…" BreakNeck whined, tears filling her light blue eyes as she stared at the tall figure.

"Shh, shh, its alright everything is ok…" Brooklyn stated kneeling beside her sister and resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Father are you sure this is all of the police officers?" Kid asked, his bored yellow eyes traveling to the men and women surrounding them.

"All except for Sid and Nygus who are watching Ebony." the tall figure stated bowing his head slightly.

"That works…" Kid stated a tiny smug smile appearing on his face.

By the overnight holding cell

"So you and Nygus are engaged, weapon/meister partners, and work together on outings?" Mori asked, her eyes traveling to Sid and Nygus who sat on the other side of the bars, a smile on both of their faces, even though Mori couldn't see Nygus's smile.

"Are you sure Chief Death doesn't want us out there?" Sid asked Nygus for the tenth time in ten minutes since the warning had rung out.

"Sid if you ask that one more ti-" she was cut off by the door slamming open and a young man with blue hair jumping in.

"I am the assassin StealthBlade and Ebony will be coming with me." he stated, a chain scythe in in his hands.

"We are the weapon/meister team Sid and Nygus, and I'm sorry that wont be happening…" Nygus stated, her body glowing. Mori gasped as she became a hunting knife, a sheathe appearing on Sid's belt loop.

"StealthBlade, I want out of here!" Mori shouted, her eyes green as she stared at the blue haired idiot.

"I know…" he muttered, lunging for Sid.

SharpSoul threw open the door and smiled at Ebony who growled slightly "Need a hand?" he asked, flashing a sharp toothed grin.

"SharpSoul, hurry up ReaperShot wont last long…" LeafEyes growled, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Watch it, I'm trying…." SharpSoul growled, pulling at the lock.

"Let me try, I've read a lot of books on how to lock pick…" LeafEyes stated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead…" he muttered, inhaling as his body glowed, transforming and transferring into LeafEye's hands as a big black and red scythe.

"Nice…" was all LeafEyes said as she put one foot back and swung the scythe, it hitting the bars with a clang, she swung the other way, making most of the bars fall to the ground.

"About damn time, I was beginning to think you weren't coming…" Ebony stated reaching under her shirt to her knife, which came out into her hands and she looked at the blade. "Love and Peace…that's funny…I thought it said 'Hate and Battle' what ever I'll figure it out later…StealthBlade LeafEyes, lets go, we got to get the others out." Ebony stated sternly.

At the front of the prison

Most of the men and women had closed in on the sisters, who looked fake surprised when Kid walked up to them, his smug little smile wider.

"Eh? Kiddo? What are you doing? get away from those criminals…" the tall figure stated angrily.

"Sorry father, I hate to tell you but these '_criminals,'_" he spat out the word "are my friends…" he finished.

"Yes we're getting out of here!" BreakNeck cheered, snapping the chain on the cuffs, grinning as her body glowed.

"About damn time…" Brooklyn stated, with a look of satiation on her face as she broke the chain on her cuffs and made her body glow.

"What the hell?! Kid!" the black figure shouted as the glowing girls moved from their spots on the sidewalk and into Kid's hands.

"Sorry father, you left me no choice…" he stated, crossing his arms and aiming at the black figure.

"Stop him!" the figure shouted pointing a gloved hand at his son. The sound of gun shots rang out, but it wasn't Kid, it was the police around him. Kid had covered his face but looked around when he felt no pain. His friends stood around him, blades at the ready. Ebony holding her dagger, a tiny pile of flattened bullets laid in front of her, a smug smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" ReaperShot asked, a look of annoyance on his face.

"A few officers gave us a little bit of trouble, but Mori came in and save the day…" StealthBlade explained, eyes traveling to the grinning Ebony, whose eyes were an electric green.

"Not going to question it, but we should get out of here…" Kid stated looking at StealthBlade.

"RavenGrin, smoke bomb mode go!" StealthBlade shouted, the chain scythe disappearing but in its place was a little black ball with a ponytail holder and a long black fuse, and Tsubaki's face on the side of it. He threw it down, making the cops gasp and cough in surprise, when it all cleared the group had disappeared.


	13. A Discovery

Chapter 12

A Discovery

The group was now running towards the sky scraper, their weapons still in her hands.

"I think we made it…" Ebony panted as they reached the elevator and pressed the button for the highest floor.

"Of course we made it." SharpSoul stated as they reached the top floor and transformed into his human form, watching as his three friends did the same. All eyes turned to ebony as her blade shone for a moment and her eyes turned blue.

"Mori?" Tsubaki asked, looking at the blade in her hands then back up at her friend.

"RavenGrin?" Mori asked, looking at Black Star, who chuckled nervously.

"Her hair and her smile, it worked better than 'Smiles.'" he explained.

"Yeah it does." Mori chuckled, then looked to her friends, "thank you, for getting me out of there..." she stated, bowing deeply.

"Mori, your blade, what does it say?" Soul asked suddenly, all eyes were on him but his gaze held hers.

"Hate and Battle…why?" she asked, looking at him confusedly.

"Everyone please leave this floor…" Soul demanded, not breaking the gaze he held with her. Everyone left the floor and went down a level and hung out on the floor below them.

"What the hell Soul?" Mori growled, not realizing the blade flash for a moment and the words change for a split second then return to its normal.

"Check the blade..." he growled, walking towards her.

"Ok…" she muttered looking at the blade, it held the same eerie gleam it always had. With the words 'Hate and Battle' etched into the blade in a chilling way.

"Now, what do you hate the most? The one thing that Ebony wants to kill?" he asked, inches from her.

Her eyes flashed green "You." she growled, angry by the closeness. Soul did nothing to react, only grabbed her knife hand and hold it up.

"Hmm…Love and Peace…interesting…" he muttered then looked at Ebony, who glared at him, he took a step back and her eyes returned blue again, the words 'Hate and Battle' etched into the silver blade once more.

"What the hell was that supposed to prove?" Mori snarled, getting pissed at him for using her as an experiment.

"Do you get some sort of…weird feeling when you change personalities?" Soul asked, turning his back towards her as he stared out the window and at the sun that was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Yeah…why?" Mori asked, an angry twitch in her voice.

"I believe I know why your blade changes when you change personas…" he stated, turning to look at him but not fully, "You're a weapon and a meister, well a Death Scythe and a meister." Soul added, slowly turning to face her.

"What?"

"Ugh, your hopeless, change personas." Soul ordered, his red eyes gleaming slightly.

"I don't get why…" She closed her eyes, her eyes flashed as she opened them again, an electric green peering out at Soul.

"Only a flash of the blade and the persona swaps from body to blade…" Soul muttered under his breath.

"Ok Soul, either you start making sense or I'm going to slit your throat." Ebony growled.

"You're a Death Scythe Mori, one of the strongest weapons in the world, except you don't need a meister, your like Liz and Patty."

"Who?"

"Brooklyn and BreakNeck. You have yourself to wield to wield your other persona." Soul stated.

"Let me get this straight…your saying that, I'm a meister and Mori is in this blade right now?" Ebony stated.

"Yes that's it."

"Liar…stop spinning lies and tell me why you sent everyone out." Ebony growled.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need for harsh tones. I sent everyone out so I could figure this out with out people asking me stupid questions." Soul sighed.

"Lair…you sent everyone out so you could kill me, right? Or rape me?"

"No! No, no that's disgusting, I feel insulted that you think would do that."

"You're a guy, you do what you want. All guys end up being like Maka's father."

"That is drawing the line there…I nothing like that cheating man-whore and I don't plan on ever becoming something like that…" Soul stated, shaking his head.

"Maybe not, but I still don't trust guys, they annoy the crap out of…" she stopped as she stared at the blade of her knife.

"whoa…don't attack me…" Soul gasped, backing up.

"Oh grow up…." she growled, getting a 'your a hypocrite' look. "Look…" Ebony stated holding her blade up to Soul, whose eyes widened.

Mori sat in the very tip of the blade, her knees drawn up over her face, her body giving off an unearthly glow, her long dark hair covering most of her legs. When Soul called everyone back in to see, the little picture of Mori disappeared and was replaced by a reflective surface, showing Mori's Blue eyes.


	14. Truth Or Lie

Chapter 13

Truth Or Lie

"You liar…" Maka growled, smacking him in the back of the head repeatedly.

"I saw it, there was a tiny version of a crying Mori, as if she was in pain. I think she's a meister and a Death Scythe in one." Soul stated, grabbing Maka's wrist and pulling it away from his head.

"Dude this is Mori, what are you talking about?" Black Star asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Ugh, everyone might want to back up…" Soul muttered pulling Mori back by the window, looking outside as the sun panted to try and stay awake.

"What now?" Mori whispered, as everyone backed away from her, her blue eyes were strangely wide "Soul, your scaring me…" she muttered as he stared at her.

"What is the one thing…Ebony hates? The one thing she would give anything to kill?" he asked strictly, almost no air going between the two bodies.

"We went over…" she stopped as the blade flashed brightly and her bright green eyes returned "I hate you…I still don't trust you after everything you tried to put Mori through…its because of you she and I are in this stupid situation…" she growled out.

"No its not Ebony, your just mad because I now have a meister, and your stuck with wielding a side you never knew you had until yesterday." Soul stated. "You know who is to blame for your split personalities?" he leaned down, his hands on her shoulders "Your foster parents…" then stood and grabbed her blade hand and showed it to his friends.

"He's right, there she is…" RavenGrin whispered in awe as she noticed the tiny glowing Mori in the tip of the blade, her eyes wide as she looked around the black space.

"What is everyone staring at?" Mori asked, the blade flashing again and the reflective metal of the dagger blade returning as she looked at it, showing her light blue eyes once more.

"Someone is keeping her memories from her. The memory of her becoming a Death Scythe, we need to find out who and stop them." Maka stated to the rest of the group and a very confused Mori.

"Guys we got trouble…big trouble." Black Star stated from the window, his eyes locked on the borders of the territory.

"What the…" Maka muttered, looking at the masses of people gathered at the borders.

"We should check it out, I maybe Mori, but I'm still the leader of what is left of Addicted To BloodLust." Mori stated already in the elevator, waiting for her friends to join her.

At the border marker of the territories

"What the fuck is this?" Mori demanded, what was left of her gang forming and glaring at the older gang leaders that had gathered along with their full gangs, their eyes blazing with anger and BloodLust.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss. Ebony, good to see your in good heath." a young woman, around early twenties, stated, her gold hair braided in front of her, resting on her chest.

"Can't say the same for you ViperVenom." Mori hissed out.

"Don't talk to her like that." a gruff male voice growled from the corner of another territory.

"Shut it MagicImmortal, we're here to discuss, not fight…" the golden haired woman stated, earning a snort from Soul.

"I'm not letting you have any money, land, and you can see, our numbers have diminished so we can't trade any members." Mori stated calmly, but a twitch under her eye.

"Are you sure? The white haired kid seems strong enough…" she giggled, giving him a flirty smile and wave.

"Like I would ev-"

"SharpSoul…calm yourself, we don't want to provoke these wild animals, they have out numbered…by a lot…" Mori stated, scratching her head.

"Ribbit, if I may, we are still here to discuss business…" a young woman with silver hair and a yellow Harry Potter Sorting Hat on her head piped up, making all eyes shift to her.

"Pum pumpkin, I agree…" the fully developed woman stated, tilting her hat slightly, shading her face.

"Good to see you, SilverFrog, ShadyKitty…not so much…" Mori grumbled, glaring at the purple haired woman, who tried to kill her when Ebony had made a deal to merge the territories.

"Ebony…I swear, you should have let me take over…" she stated, flipping her hand like she was rich.

"You would have gotten rid of all the girls…yeah I can see why you wanted to take over…we had all the attractive guys." Mori stated.

"I'm insulted, you little brat…" she stated, a hand over her heart as if she was really insulted.

"She has a point…" Soul stated, shrugging slightly.

"Shut it, snow head." ShadyKitty growled, glaring at him.

"I'm going to ask this again…" Mori stated holding a hand up, she kept her knife hidden behind her thigh, trying not to start any unneeded violence, "what do you want?"

"Well, we heard…from a reliable source, that you had a…little dilemma…one that caught our interest very easily…we needed to ask if it was true." SpiderCatch had stated, a young blonde squatting in front of her.

"Depends on what lie the crime boss had sent out…" Mori stated, she wanted to cross her arms but didn't want to show a weapon to this group of characters.

"Your split personalities, do you have it or not?" the young blonde growled.

"ChaosChain, watch it." SpiderCatch scolded, smacking him in the head.

"No, I do not, I'm terribly sorry that your trip here was unfruitful, but I am going to politely ask you to leave…" Mori stated, her eyes closed as she bowed.

"Hm, drat, I thought he had been correct… alright, well since we can't really do anything with out upsetting anyone, I suppose we must go back…" SilverFrog sighed, crossing her arms over her polka dotted dress.

"Yes, I suppose so…" ViperVenom sighed, grumbling. Everyone was turning away when Mori recognized a man and woman running towards the eight.

"Mori! Mori, my sweet darling, I'm so happy your safe!" the man hollered, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, you must have the wrong person…" Mori stated, her eyes shifting nervously at the rival gang leaders as they watched her skeptically.

"Oh my dear girl, we looked everywhere for you, I even stopped drinking to try and find you…" the woman sobbed, leaning heavily on the man.

"Again, I'm sorry, you have the wrong girl. I don't know who you are…" Mori stated, trying to get out of this situation.

"Your going to get your ass whooped if you don't come home with us right now, Mori Shane, I swear to god…" the man snarled, grabbing Mori's arm.

**Mori's POV**

My foster dad stood in front of me, they were lying, I could smell the alcohol on my foster mother's breath and she wasn't the one in front of me.

"Your going to get your ass whooped if you don't come home with us right now, Mori Shane, I swear to god…" he growled, grabbing my arm. What happened next, made my life turn to slow motion.

"I-" I was cut off by a loud rumble of what seemed like a chainsaw, then I saw my parent's faces, horror stricken as blood splattered everywhere, blood hit my face and my open mouth and I tasted metal. My foster parents top torsos fell to the side and the bottom half of them crumpled like rag dolls. Blood was everywhere, "No…" was all I could say as the red-head, called 'ChaosChain' now stood in front of me, a glowing chain wrapped around his leg.

"Lights out…Mori…" was all he said to me. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't blink, couldn't do anything. The slow motion continued as ChaosChain started to move again, but this time at me.

3rd person POV

Maka reacted quickly as grabbed Soul's hand and his body shone brightly and he transformed, leaving a scythe in Maka's hands as she leapt forward and blocked the rattling chain and kicked ChaosChain in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards.

"Hmm…well…miss Mori Shane, it seems you are a lying bitch…" ViperVenom stated calmly.

"No…" Mori whispered, her body trembling as her eyes flashed from blue to green and back again, her fist clenched to where blood dripped from her palm. At last her blade flashed blue and Mori's eyes shifted green, a sadistic smile appearing on her face, "Showtime…" she giggled, getting grins from her friends.


	15. The Fight

Chapter 14

The Fight

The three weapons that stood by their meisters chuckled darkly as they eyed the group in front of them, as if on cue, their bodies glowed brightly and they transformed into weapons and shifted into the meister's hands. The group in front of them scowled, but stayed in their spots, scared of what to do next.

"Attack!" SpiderCatch howled and all of her members, dressed in black with creepy masks, ran forward yelling some battle cry that sounded like Arachnophobia.

"Stay put!" Ebony shouted, holding her free hand up, ignoring the fact that blood was dripping down her arm, as the rest of the gang leaders unleashed their members.

**"Ebony! You have to listen to me!"** a metallic voice shouted up at the black haired girl.

"Mori? Finally get to meet you, it's a pleasure." Ebony stated politely, holding the blade up to her.

**"Don't play with me, look we have to do something, you were idiotic enough to relieve the gang of gang activities, we're out numbered and outgunned, either we retreat and gather a force to attack effectively, or we fight and fail…" **the blade shouted, her face dead serious.

"If we die, we die fighting for our territory, but we won't fail, we are what is left of Addicted To BloodLust. And as long as we stand, we won't lose…" Ebony stated, then inhaled, "Addicted To BloodLust!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping her hand. The four ran forward, screeching the name of their beloved gang.

"No one can defeat a god like me!" StealthBlade shouted, throwing the chain of Tsubaki, it wrapping round ten or more of the mix-matched group and yanking them together.

"No one can defeat a gang like ours!" LeafEyes shouted, swinging the black and red scythe over the chained group, killing them in one swipe.

"You are all hideously asymmetrical, running in at random like that. Your going to die knowing that Addicted To BloodLust and Bloody Blades killed you." ReaperShot snarled, shooting at the on coming wave as he stood on a dumpster. The fighting went on for at least an hour and the cops hadn't shown up yet, no one had given up yet but it seemed the wave of people just kept coming.

"Get away from me!" Ebony screamed as she threw a well aimed kick at one of the guys, sending him flying into a group of others, who fell back and groaned. This fighting was brutal, and the gang leaders hadn't even started to fight with the rest of their gang. Ebony leapt upwards, using a head of a guy and running over the people, chucking as they crumpled to the floor after she left. She landed where the gang leaders huddled away from the battle, trying their best to stay away from the violence they started. Mori's face appeared on the blade and she scowled.

**"Cowards, are we going to finish them?"** the blade asked, giving a side glace at Ebony.

"No…" she muttered putting the blade into her back pocket ignoring the protests of her weapon. She ran back into the fighting, landing close to where her friends fought well.

"Ebony…" LeafEyes shouted, swinging the black and red scythe at a group, "We're outnumbered! There is no way we can fight like this forever!"

"Look guys I'm sorry," Ebony started, killing a guy close to her "If I had known about this I wouldn't have gotten rid of the rest of the gang…" she stated sadly.

"Its alright Ebony, we understand." StealthBlade stated smugly , wrapping the chain around another group as LeafEyes killed them.

"We all make some mistakes in our life Ebony, you thought we would be alright with just the eight of us, man I love that number…" ReaperShot sighed, shooting the pink bullets at the on coming wave. The rest nodded and continued to fight, but becoming weak with time and the wounds that were dealt.

"Ebony! We have to-" LeafEyes flew back, the scythe clattering to the ground as she hit a wall and crumpled into a heap.

"LeafEyes!" StealthBlade barked, about to go help his friend when someone grabbed the chain of RavenGrin and, with StealthBlade stubbornly holding on, swung the bluenette across the battlefield, causing him to smack into another wall across the alley.

"StealthBlade, LeafEyes! ReaperShot, keep shooting I need to help them!" Ebony shouted, stabbing another guy and kicking one into another group.

"Hurry Ebony, I can't do this forever!" ReaperShot yelled, his shots becoming slower. A man rose behind him and kicked him off the dumpster, making him land hard onto the ground, he groaned heavily, and didn't move, the pistols in his hands screaming at him.

"No…ReaperShot…" Ebony muttered, she watched her friends fall, not being able to help them as more men circled her.

"Looks like you've fallen…your done…finished, Addicted To BloodLust is dead…because of you…" ViperVenom scowled.

"Mori…I really hope your listening…SharpSoul said something about a Death Scythe…well that's a weapon…all weapons and their meisters have what's called a resonance…we have to try it…" Ebony muttered to her silver blade.

**"We don't know if it will work Ebony, this is our first actual fight."** the blade shouted, **"But your right…"**

"Soul Resonance…" they both stated lowly at the same time, Mori's blue soul half and Ebony's green soul half sparked together and shook with electricity. The dagger that Ebony held was now a long bladed sword with a blue gem on the hilt.

"Get them!" ViperVemon barked, turning away her hand raised and the little pink haired boy following obediently, his left arm holding onto his right.

"ViperVenom!" Ebony stepped forward, raising her arm up to swing. A few of the men around her lunged at her and on instinct she swung, killing them quickly. She was going to go after ViperVenom when the energy that her sword was giving off shattered, revealing the silver dagger once more.

"You lose..." one growled, swinging a punch at the black haired girl, who stared wide eyed at her weapon, showing an out of breath Mori.

"Never." Ebony growled, looking up at the people around her. She swung, catching three and slicing them across the chest, sending them falling back, "Addicted To BloodLust stands…" she panted, stabbing another man and kicking another away from her, "As long as I do…" she finished, breathing harder as she fought the never ending wave of people. She exhaled as she stabbed a man, her eyes blazing with rage. A man stabbed the back of her right knee. She fell to the floor, her hand shooting to the back of her knee. A siren. Screams of fear. A car engine.

"run!" it was ViperVenom, she screamed at what remained of her gang as the other leaders yelled the same thing and disappeared into the night. Ebony raised the blade, still kneeling, her left knee bleeding heavily. But the three police cars went past her, she recognized the African American in the front seat as she looked at her.

"Nygus…" Ebony muttered, then her mind shot into reality, her friends were unconscious, bleeding and laying like the many dead gang members around her. She was scared, she didn't want her friends to die on her.


	16. The Recovery

Chapter 15

The Recovery

Her blade flashed green and her eyes went blue as she stumbled up and limped over to Maka, who make no sound as she pulled her arm over her shoulder and grabbed Soul, who was still in his scythe form.

"Soul? If your there I could use some help…no?" Mori groaned and limped over to the Bloody Blades bunker, which thankfully was only a block away. It was dark and although she had trouble seeing where she was going she left Maka in one room and Soul in another, him in his scythe form as he laid on one of the empty bedrooms. She limped back to where her friends had fallen and pulled up Black Star who groaned.

"Mmm, baby not so rough…" he muttered, causing Mori to keep herself from slapping him, she draped the chain scythe around her neck and limped back to the bunker, placing him in one room and the chain scythe in another.

"ugh Kid, I'm glad your light…" Mori muttered after pushing Liz and Patty in her pockets and draping his arm over her shoulders and dragged him back to the bunker as light peeked through the alleys. "Ok, I can't just…" her vision blurred and she felt wet on the back of her leg with her hand and brought it up to show herself, groaning as red smeared her palm. She fell to the floor with a low thud and groaned heavily as her vision blurred out.

**2 days later. Mori's POV**

When I woke up, there was a loud pounding in my ears and all I thought about was the battle. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with pure white hair.

"Augh, what the flying- whoa!" I screamed as I fell off the bed, landing hard on my ass.

"Mmmm Mori?" his groggy voice muttered as his face appeared over the side of the bed.

"What the hell Soul!?" I shouted, laying on my back, my feet resting on the side of the bed.

"Well after the battle, which seeming as we're alive, we won, I had passed out and so had the rest of us, I woke up after a about an hour and I noticed that I wasn't out on the streets. I got up and saw you laying on the floor, blood seeping from a knife wound in your leg…" I drowned him out as I sat up, swung my legs closer to me and cried out as pain shot through my leg.

**3rd person POV**

"Hey now, watch it, you don't want to pop the stitching." Soul stated getting off the bed and walking over to Mori and put her back on the bed.

"W-why were you in the bed with me, you didn't do anything did you?" she squeaked, getting a grin from him.

"Nah, that would be un cool, I just I changed you out of the blood soaked jeans and into a pair of shorts."

"You changed me!?" Mori screamed, making Soul back up slightly.

"I didn't peek, damn woman, chill." Soul stated, his pinkie in his ear "what happened after I passed out?"

Mori drew a shaky breath and pulled her uninjured leg to her chest as Soul walked back to the other side of the bed and got in. "Everyone fell, BlackStar, Kid…I was about to when the police sirens stopped the men and sent them scattering. The gang leaders got away. But I dragged Maka, BlackStar and Kid here and thankfully the rest of you guys stayed in weapon form…I was so scared though, I thought I would lose my best friends." she squeaked, leaning onto Soul, who wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers.

"Shh, its ok Mori, nothing is going to happen to us, we're right-"

"Whoa sorry to interrupt…" Black Star's voice cut his words off as he stood in the door about to turn away.

"Is that the thanks I get for hauling your heavy ass back here?" Mori growled, getting a disbelieving look from BlackStar.

"You couldn't have dragged all three of us back here, your no bigger than Maka."

"Better Believe it Star, she did it with a stab wound to the back of the knee too…" Soul put it, a grin on his face.

"Even Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki?" he inhaled, a little scared of her answer.

"Thank Death, they somehow were stuck in their weapon forms for a while." Mori stated.

"Wow, thanks a lot Mori, really…" BlackStar muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not a problem, are Tsubaki and the twins up?" Mori asked, elbowing Soul in the chest, grinning as he let out an 'oof' and let her go.

"They were up a few hours ago, but I think they're asleep again." Soul stated, rubbing where she had hit him, "Ow…" he muttered.

"Hey that's nothing compared to Maka's book karate chops…"

"They're called Maka Chops, Mori, and I would like to know why Soul is laying in your bed?" her voice sounded pissed and even Black Star was backing up to try to find Tsubaki.

"I passed out after carrying you guys back here, he woke up, found me, wrapped gauze around the wound, and I just woke up to find him breathing on my neck" Mori stated grabbing clothes from the dresser in the room and walking behind a pretty foldable changing thing, showing this room belonged to a girl.

"Hm…he didn't try anything did you?" Maka growled, getting a smirk from him.

"Sure did, she's really pretty when she's like that too, unconscious so she didn't make a sound." Soul stated, laughing slightly.

"You dickhead…" Mori barked, throwing the shirt she had on at him, it hitting him in the face and he fell back off the bed with a loud grunt.

"Relax chika, I'm kidding…" he mumbled sitting back up and pulling the black shirt off his head.

"No Maka, he didn't do anything, I would have cut his throat if he did…" Mori stated, walking out as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"That's my girl, Liz and Patty were just about to go out to the store, you want anything?" Maka asked.

"Oh yeah, um PopTarts, that's what I want…" Mori stated slipping on her shoes.

"And…where do you think you're going?" Soul asked, his arms suddenly around Mori's waist.

"School, I need to talk to my teachers before I fail." Mori stated elbowing him in the chest again, she squeaked as his grip on her tightened instead of loosened.

"But Mo~ri, I don't want you to leave…" he whined, falling over, making them both topple onto the bed. Soul rolled and leaned above her, grinning down at the black haired girl as she blushed up at him.

"Too bad…" she stated, letting herself slide off the bed and under his legs and before he had time to react, she was out the room door and down the hall.

"She's going to get so lost in here..." Soul chuckled, following her. Sure enough, he found her looking around, her eyes narrowed in frustration and pain. "look hun, you're going to pop the stitches…" he whispered, picking her up and walking back into the room where him and Mori had slept for the night.

"But…"

"No 'buts' Liz said I could do what ever I needed to do to make sure you don't leave. The police are still looking for you and with your hair still cut like that, you're going to be walking around with a giant neon sign on your head with an arrow saying "Ebony" on it" he stated, putting her back on the bed.

"What do you mean by…'what ever you needed to do,' Soul?" Mori asked as he pulled his arms from her and walked to the other side of the bed.

"It means that, if necessary, I'm authorized to handcuff you to the bed…" Soul stated, pulling a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table drawer, grinning widely.

"You wouldn't…" her eyes got wide.

"Just….try me..." he stated, leaning close to her face.

"how is everyone?" Mori asked lowly, Soul was laying beside her, his arm wrapped around her and his head in the crook of her neck.

"Everyone is fine, Maka had a few minor scratches but nothing severe, Kid had a knock to the head that was bleeding for a while but a African-American woman came by and said she knew you and she could help with everyone's wounds. Black Star was fine, only escaped with a big bruise on his arm, leg and back. You were the worst though" he sighed, bringing her closer to him.

"I wont be held responsible if Ebony attacks you right?" she asked suddenly.

"She wont, she's asleep in the blade, I checked." he stated, smiling against her neck.

"Meaning I'm stuck with you with out back up?" Mori groaned.

"Yup." and his breathing evened out in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, so he finally fell asleep huh?" Mori looked up as Kid stood at the door, his hands in his pockets, his eyes shining with amusement as he looked at the two.

"Finally?"

"He's been up since he found you passed out, he was really worried, he's been up for two days, making sure Nygus kept an eye on you." Kid stated walking over to the bed.

"Wait…Nygus is here?"

"Along with Sid, they promised not to give us up." he stated smiling down at her.

"I gotta pee…Kid can you…?" she didn't finish as he was already walking from the room. "Why me?" she muttered, she slowly slid his arms from her and got up, stumbling at first but gained her balance and rushed to the bathroom. She flushed, washed her hands and opened the door to sneak back before Soul woke up, but he stood in front of the bathroom door, a wide grin on his face, and the pair of handcuffs in his hands.

"You got up…" he sated picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and tossing her onto the bed.

"Wait no Soul…" she was too late, she huffed as he clicked the handcuffs over her wrists and snapped them to the intricate metal headboard.

"Can't have my body pillow walking away from me now can I?" Soul chuckled, climbing over her and laying beside her.

"Go to hell dip shit..." Mori muttered, glaring at the door as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more and fell back asleep.


	17. School Is Back In Session

Chapter 16

School Is Back In Session

It was the next school year and Mori's hair had finally grown out to the length that Liz and Patty deemed good enough for school, without bringing too much attention to her. She walked down the hall, her hands in her pockets, her black corduroy messenger back slung over her shoulder and hitting against her hip as she walked. Behind her was Maka, who walked, head held high as Soul was slouching beside her, and Black Star, who was muttering about why he was stuck in tow when he was the god, who was followed by Tsubaki. Mori just smirked as everyone got out of their way, not wanting to cross the, now bigger, pack. Mori's blade was tucked safely in her bra so no one could find it and she held her head like a responsible adult. In her blue eyes, pain reflected in them, her foster parents were dead, not able to see her now. She couldn't find her real mother, and didn't bother trying, she was probably dead along with her real father, who died in a car crash.

**"Hey, are you sure you still want to go to school?"** a low metallic voice asked her, her eyes widening slightly.

"Of course…now shut up Ebony…" Mori muttered lowly.

**"I can't, I'm bored, hm, lets see what fun I can have if I change personas real quick…"** Ebony giggled darkly. Mori's eyes flashed green for a moment and she slammed a kids locker into his head as she passed it.

"Oh my death, I am so sorry…" Mori yelped, her eyes blue again, as the boy she just slammed the locker into slumped to the floor, his friends scuttling around him and dragging him off.

"Ebony changing personas on you?" Soul asked, his red eyes showing no emotion as he walked beside her now.

"yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do, I've gotten to where I control it but she gets me when I'm not paying attention." Mori muttered, holding her head.

Soul pulled her arm away from the group, "Hey look up at me, I'll be by your side, the whole day, I made sure that I got the same schedule as you." he stated holding up his. Sure enough, she would have to share the whole year with this twit.

"Hey Soul~" they both looked over as a young woman with a full chest walked over to the white haired boy and shoved Mori away from him. "You remember me?" she cooed, drawing his arms around her body.

"Nope, and sorry hon, I have a girlfriend, and its _certainly_ not you…" Soul stated, retracting his arms and walking back over to Mori.

"Awe but baby, I remember we had such a good time…" she stated, giving a smile that sent a chill through Mori.

"Sorry I don't recall you and I…maybe I know you from somewhere but I don't remember, I seem to be having memory problems." Soul stated wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on Mori's head that sent the color from his eyes to her face. "Play along…" he muttered lowly.

"Come on, Soul I know your not going out with that little tramp…" the girl asked, her eyes filled with disgust as she looked at Mori.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was a mirror. Are you sure your not talking about yourself?" Mori questioned, even getting a surprised look from Soul.

"Oh…wh-…ugh!" she stormed off her brown ponytail swinging from side to side as she did.

"Very nice Mori…was that Mori?" he asked, looking at her eyes.

"Your hilarious." Mori stated flicking him in the nose and walking away.

"Awe babe, don't be like that…" he whined, following her.

"I'm not your babe, I mean, unless you really want me to play the part as your girlfriend for the whole year." Mori stated, taking a side glance at him.

"Sure-"

"Would the following names please report to the Death Room, Mori Shane, Soul Eater, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Black Star. Thank you, that is all." the PA system cut him off.

"Great…" she muttered, walking towards the Death Room when Soul pulled her back to him, smashing his lips onto hers.

"What the hell?" she muttered as he pulled away from her, her face a bright red.

"Well, if we're going to stage as a couple, might as well play the part huh?" he flashed her a grin, and she almost melted.

"Hey come on guys, we don't want to keep who ever wants us waiting" Maka called, watching the two with narrowed eyes.

"Oh hey Maka." Soul chuckled, wrapping an arm around Mori's shoulders as she led them to the Death Room, meeting up with Black Star and Tsubaki.

A black figure stood on a little platform at the end of a hall of guillotines, and Mori was already reaching under her shirt for her knife, she knew exactly who it was.

"Wait Mori, don't." Kid's voice called as everyone looked at a chair that Kid was sitting in, his two weapons not there, he looked at the group and exhaled.

"Kid told me everything, and I've come to make a proposal for your group..." a high pitched goofy voice stated in a serious manor, he turned and the weapons there shone for a moment until Kid stood and raised his hand for Soul and Tsubaki to not transform. It was Chief Death but now he went by Lord Death and everyone was shocked when Kid told them he was the new principle.

"Why are you here?" Mori blazed, her eyes heated with rage.

"I had to do something, and in doing so I became the principal..." he explained, getting confused looks from the group.

"Why do you want us?" Maka asked.

"I want you to become a part of my personal force. You know the rising amount of kishin eggs in the world right? Well, I want you to hunt them down and kill them. Simple as that…" he stated.

"And what about me? Am I a Death Scythe?" Mori asked.

"Surprisingly yes, but you're not the youngest, that is held by one of the other students who already graduated." Lord Death informed, a giant gloved hand appearing.

"Thing is, I don't remember how I became a Death Scythe…" Mori stated sadly.

"That is because you did it when you were Ebony, not Mori." he answered.

"Yes I told him about your dual personalities as well." Kid stated as her blue eyes trained to Kid, then back at Lord Death.

"That still doesn't make sense, Ebony made us a Death Scythe…how?"

"When your foster parents had driven you into having dual personalities with their bad habits, you began hunting down kisin souls, not knowing that you were becoming a Death Scythe, since you didn't even know what they were. When you found a drunk witch, you mistook it for a kisin and killed it. Gaining the power to become a Death Scythe. But you did this while you were Ebony, with Mori having no idea what was going on. That is why you couldn't remember how you had become a Death Scythe." Lord Death explained.

"You got all that?" Black Star asked, chuckling as Mori staggered slightly.

"That is a lot of information" she stated.

"If you accept my offer to become helpers of me and the school, Mori, however, will be sent to another place."

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shrieked, including Mori.

"She is a Death Scythe, she has to help protect the world. You can still keep in contact with her but you'll only see her when I call her back to help." Lord Death stated, the hand disappearing

"I guess that makes sense, but we don't want her to leave, I mean, she is our leader…" Black Star stated, his voice sad.

"Like I said, she won't be gone off the face of the earth, she'll just be on another continent, fighting the rising kishins." Lord Death stated.

"You should do it guys, you'll be protected, you wont have to stay in the bunker anymore, you can have apartments. I know I'll be sent off, but if I do, I promise, I will keep in touch, you wont lose me. And I will be back to visit, and we can all go to Beats From Hell." she stated smiling weakly, her watering eyes betraying that she wanted to stay.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright Lord Death…we'll do it" Maka sighed, wiping her eyes.

"Okie dokie, sounds like a plan. I shall get Mori a plane ticket to Africa while she packs her things." Lord Death stated, his voice happy as always. This of course, kills the moment of sadness.


	18. The Goodbye

Chapter 17

The Goodbye

The gang watched Mori as she looked at her friends with sadness in her eyes, she had one simple bag that was full of clothes that she snagged from the bunker, and her laptop and phone charger. Around her neck was a oval locket with a tiny mirror and a group picture that had been shrunk down. She looked at her friends and let a tear slide down her cheek.

"thank you guys…this is…this…oh I can't leave you guys!" she shouted dropping the messenger and running to her friends, crying her eyes out.

"Thanks Mori, but you need to. I hate to say it I really do, I hate to see one of my best friends leave" Black Star had tears in his eyes and Tsubaki was already crying into his arm. He shrugged Tsubaki off and wrapped his arms around Mori, giving her a tight hug, which she returned and smiled sadly.

"Thank you Black Star, I will never forget you StealthBlade" she shutter sighed, her eyes traveling to the tall black haired girl, who was sobbing into her hands. "Tsubaki, don't cry, you have your friends. I'm forced to make new ones. I will never forget you as well RavenGrin" she stated smiling as the girl literally tackled her in a hug and cried into her shirt.

"You can't leave…he will drive me crazy!" she yelped pointing at Black Star.

Mori snickered "Your right, but hey, give me a call, anytime alright, if he is being to hard to control, then tell him I give Maka permission to whoop his ass." Mori giggled. Tsubaki chuckled and nodded, wiping her eyes again.

"Hey, Mori, stay safe alright? I'll send Liz after you if your not safe." Kid joked, hugging her tightly "That's a promise, I expect a call at least every eight weeks." he stated, ruffling her shoulder length hair and then fixing it again.

"Ok Kid, if you do send Liz after me, I will make sure to send her back in one piece. Thanks for everything ReaperShot..." she stated pulling away from him.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Liz asked, wrapping the shorter girl in a hug.

"Yeah, you can stay with Kid and us, we wont bite, we promise." Patty added, wrapping her arms around her sister and Mori.

"I'm sorry Liz, Patty, I have to, but think of it as me going on a really long vacation, you know I'm gone, but you also know I'm coming back." she stated smiling "Shoot straight, Brooklyn. Stay crazy, BreakNeck, and no energy drinks!" she added as they let her go.

"Maka, I think I stayed sane because of you by my side, I have to thank you for doing my assignments when I was out with Ebony fever. I still can't believe they counted it too." Mori giggled as they hugged each other.

"Mori, thank you. You are the best friend a girl could ever ask for." Maka whispered, her voice cracking as her hold tightened.

"LeafEyes, you have to be the best scythe meister out there, make sure to swing carefully." Mori stated into her shoulder as they let go, she backed up into a strong chest and instantly arms were around her stomach.

"So I cant have my body pillow anymore?" Soul asked, a whine in his voice.

"I'm still mad at you for that. And no, but I promise to stay in touch alright? You have to be the coolest guy I know, Soul, thank you for adding a flare into my life." Mori stated, leaning back into him " And thank you for being the crazy dude who hand cuffed me to the bed. I realize you were trying to keep me safe, thank you SharpSoul, for showing that you have a heart." she stated, chucking as she reached up and scratched his white hair. He let her go as her flight was being called out, telling everyone they could board, she walked away and picked up her messenger bag and looked back at her friends. "Stay crazy you guys..." she whispered then walked onto her plane and found her seat. A young man came up and sat beside her, pulling his luggage into the holder and sat down as she stared out the window at her friends in the window.

"Hello, my name is Lazari, I'm traveling to Africa for a vacation, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he asked politely.

Mori turned her head and stared at the boy, he was around her age, redish black hair and big brown eyes. He wore a muscle shirt, even though it was going to be cold on the way there. "Mori…" she replied, her voice cracking. She looked back at the window as she saw the building move beside her she watched all her friends from the window of the plane and through the window of the building as all her friends were following the plane, running to keep up with it, but epicly failed and stopped. Mori giggled as BlackStar pulled Tsubaki down and kissed her, then they waved, they're arms looped around each other. "And he finally makes a move…Kid better have a picture…wait…never mind..." Mori grumbled as the ground became far away, Kid stood on his magical flying skate board, BeezleBub, with Liz and Patty hanging onto him.

"Mori!" Patty's mouth moved but she heard nothing over the roar of the engines and through the walls of the plane.

"Kid…oh my death…" Mori grumbled her hand on her forehead, leaning back as everyone stared at the boy in the symmetrical black tux.

"Your friends?" Larazi asked, chuckling.

"yeah, good death, you would think I'm leaving for good..." she whined.

"Hey I think it's pretty cool. Your friends love you that much, to go out of their way to do that." her new friend stated, leaning back.

"Yeah, but I mean, look at them..." Mori muttered, looking back out the window. Kid waved curtly then disappeared as the plane turned, him getting lost behind the plane. "Great…oh well, I will see them in a year when I come back to visit..." she added, pulling the shade over her window, "So what about you? What's your story?" she asked, looking at Lazari.

"Well, I moved to Death City from Japan, if you can believe it, my parents said 'you should move to Death City, it's a grand new opportunity' and packed my things for me" he did a deep impression of an over protective father and sighed, "I think they were trying to get me away from my girlfriend. Or well, ex. But I moved here, I didn't go to school so I worked. didn't get very far and said to myself 'Lazari, when you get enough money, your going to buy a ticket and go to Africa' why my brain wanted to go to Africa, I have no idea, but I thought 'beautiful landscape, wacky fuzzy creatures, why not?' so I just hopped on board and here I am." he explained, giving her a smile.

"And your girlfriend?"

"She moved on found herself someone wealthy and he treats her well, I feel bad I wish it was me, giving her that attention. It doesn't matter now, I saw that all she wanted was money because when I was leaving, she asked for five-hundred bucks. But no less, here I am, happy and carefree as I can get..." he stated running a hand through his black hair that seemed blue in the light, she shuddered, remembering the habit that Soul had. "What about you?"

"Oh me? I was in a gang…for three years, my best friends had joined with me and they helped me through everything. ReaperShot had his pistols, that he held upside down..." she stated chucking as she imitated Kid's hold of Liz and Patty "LeafEyes had to be the best at wielding her scythe. And StealthBlade had his chain scythe. We all had our drawbacks, but we continued to rise to power. We became the most wanted gang in Death City."

"Addicted To BloodLust? Didn't it die? Along with it's leader?" Lazari asked, his eyes wide.

"What? Ebony…dead?" she was shocked to hear that her alto ego had somehow become dead in the press.

"Yeah, she was killed by a stab wound in the back of her right knee, she bled out after watching her friends being killed, all of those names you mentioned."

"Oh my gosh, where in the world did you hear that?"

"TV." he answered guiltily.

"Oh my gosh, your as wrong as you can get, Ebony isn't dead, she is in hiding. Staying away from the police. And everyone else, they're doing the same, staying away from everybody."

"And you know this…"

"Dude, I was in the gang, I knew Ebony like we were sisters. I was, as you would say, second in command." Mori stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh right, well, since this is going to be a rather long flight, I suppose we should talk some more" he chuckled. With a slight groan from the blade in the back of her bra, they continued to talk through out the flight, talking about one thing, then another and then another.


	19. A New Life

Chapter 18

A New Life

"Oh my Death…" Mori yawned, her hand covering her mouth, she had her laptop on her lap, her beats covering her ears, Larazi had fallen asleep, and was drooling slightly on her leather jacket, getting only a giggle from her as she typed away, searching this, writing that. Her and Lazari had become the best of friends in only a few hours, she knew almost all of his life and he knew most about hers all except her adventures as Ebony. She closed her laptop and put it into her messenger bag and leaning on the window, causing Larazi to slip onto her arm. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, only to be shaken about an hour later.

"Hey, yo, Mori, come on wake up, I don't want my new friend to be stuck back on the plane." Lazari stated, shaking her.

"What the fu-" she yelped, throwing a punch at him. He yelped, catching her fist, his eyes wide. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, it's a reflex…" she whined, pulling her bag with the hand that wasn't in Lazari's.

"Its quite alright, its always fun to be the dodging punches." Lazari laughed, letting her hand go as she stumbled out of the row of seats into him.

"Come on…" she coughed, standing and wiping the drool off her jacket and wiping it on his cloth one and straightening her shirt.

"I'll pay for a hotel tonight and we can go our separate ways in the morning." he stated, as they walked from the plane and into the bright, loud airport.

"Nonsense, I shall pay, I hate to make my new friend pay when this is our first day as friends." Mori stated, a hand over her heart.

"It's not cool to let a girl pay, allow me."

"No I insist I will pay." she argued, this went on for ten minutes finally deciding to split it and left it at that. They both paid and splayed out on the two beds, Mori had her laptop out and she was waiting for the video camera to come on, while Larazi was changing shirts.

"MORI!" Patty's voice screamed as her face appeared on her video chat screen.

"Patty! Oh my gosh I thought you were going jump onto the wing of the plane when I saw you, I thought I told you no energy drinks!" Mori scolded, only getting a giggle from her.

"She apparently snuck one by me, I'm sorry Mori..." Kid's voice came on as another chat window popped up, the rest of the gang's video windows following, all except Souls.

"Mori you have yet to introduce me to your friends." he stated, plopping down beside her, shirtless, leaving his shirt on the other bed.

"Lazari, go put a shirt on, I don't know you that well." Mori stated, pushing him away.

"Who's this clown?" Soul asked, his video window finally popping up.

"Oy, Lazari, seriously, go put a shirt on..." Mori stated pushing him off the bed as he leaned on her. "That was Lazari, we met on the plane and he moved to Death City from Japan, and from Death City, he moved here to Africa. Oh my gosh do you know how much I miss you guys?" she stated, covering her eyes then looking back at the screen.

"How is everything? I mean you're not in any trouble yet are you?" Maka asked, a book in her hands.

"Everything is fine, no I'm not in any trouble, I just got here. I miss you guys so much, and this is only my first night here. It's never going to be the same with out you guys. How is everything about the gang?" she asked, her voice low. "Lazari, I'm going to be outside, call me in if you need anything." she called walking out onto the balcony. They had gotten a room on the second floor and there was a balcony over looking a pool and beautiful umbrella trees, it was already night and she still spotted the laughing moon.

"Everything is fine, although ViperVenom has found out your gone. She has come to us, she wants territory and protection…" Liz stated, her voice low.

"What did you say?"

"We told her no and she could go stick the offer up her ass." Liz answered.

"That's my girl, so…Tsubaki, I saw Black Star kiss you while I was flying away." Mori giggled, as Tsubaki's face turned bright red.

"Yeah, well who can resist a big man like me?" Black Star gloated, getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Great way to kill the moment, Black Star." Maka sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I see what you mean, but you two make a cute couple, Kid and Liz are adorable together too." Mori added, getting a bright red bloom from Liz.

"Even though your heights are still asymmetrical." Maka added, chuckling as Kid began ranting.

"I miss my crazy group, so what about MagicImmortal and SpiderCatch? Have they tried anything?" Mori asked, going back to gang business but masking it so it doesn't seem like she's in the gang.

"No they haven't but I wouldn't be surprised if they did try something." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah," Mori yawned, "well I'm going to turn in, you guys, it was great to talk to you, I still miss you like crazy."

"Yeah, we miss you too…" Maka stated sadly. Everyone said their good byes but Soul stayed on and was staring at the screen until Mori said something. "Everything ok Soul?"

"No. I miss you, I didn't want you to leave, I mean, the girls are ruthless. And I can't tell them why my girlfriend isn't by my side anymore. And they won't believe me and just, ugh, I don't know how I will survive. It's so un cool."

"you'll be fine, snow head." Mori giggled.

"Watch it, I'll hand cuff you to the bed again." Soul warned, laughing at their inside joke, Mori yawned again.

"Alright, well I'm going to turn in Soul, goodnight." Mori called before shutting her computer off and heading inside, chuckling as Lazari was passed out on his claimed bed. She didn't know it but he would have the best influence on her life. She smiled as she quickly and quietly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, smiling to herself. "Lazari…who are you?" she whispered before laying her head down and falling asleep, listening to the strange calls of nature outside. This was her new life and she wondered how she was going to handle not seeing Soul's infuriating smirk in person for another year.


	20. Authors Note

**Hey everybody, This be PepperPaws. This is only an authors note for a future continuation of this.  
If you want me to continue this story, make a sequel to it, please tell me so I can get started on it.  
If not, then you don't have to send me anything.  
Thank you sooo much for reading and please review^~^**


End file.
